My Eternal Valentine
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Sejak dulu, Draco Malfoy tak menyukai hari Valentine. Namun, Valentine terakhirnya di Hogwarts membuat kebencian itu memudar. Kini bagi Draco, Valentine adalah saat termanis dalam hidupnya. Hari di mana ia mendapatkan cinta abadinya.


Cerita ini untuk aliooonggg, megu takuma, VanVin, Tsubasa Xasllita Dioz, Bunga Sakura, ochan malfoy, DarkBlueSong, Kyuuri, Kim Ri Ha, Antares Malfoy, Rise Star, Devia Purwanti, KumbangBimbang, WatchFang, seluruh penggemar DraMione dan para pembaca tercinta.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy.

**Warning:** Titik fokus ada di DraMione jadi sorry banget ya, Engkong Voldemort tak kebagian peran di sini. Nggak ada perang kutukan Kong, yang ada cuma perang cinta.

**Rating:** T

* * *

Draco Malfoy sangat membenci Valentine.

Bagi cowok pirang platina itu, momen kasih sayang yang dirayakan setiap tanggal 14 Februari itu merupakan saat paling menjengkelkan sedunia.

Yah, coba bayangkan saja, di hari itu sejauh mata memandang, warna merah jambu tampak mendominasi. Lambaian renda-renda dan balon berbentuk hati _pink_ makin membuat kepalanya berkunang-kunang.

Oh iya, belum lagi ditambah dengan suara sumbang kurcaci dan peri cebol berkostum penuh rimpel yang menyanyikan puisi-puisi cinta murahan. Cekikikan kampungan para gadis yang mengembik tersipu-sipu mendengarkan syair-syair sok romantis itu membuat pundak Draco kian bergidik geli.

Draco sendiri kerap bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tak menyukai perayaan Valentine. Seingatnya, ia dulu tak pernah mempermasalahkan ritual hari kasih sayang itu. Cowok bermata kelabu keperakan itu bahkan menikmati limpahan kartu-kartu cinta maupun berkardus-kardus cokelat manis yang datang dari gerombolan pengagumnya.

Hobi menyantap cokelat pemberian fans-fans fanatiknya itu baru ia hentikan ketika tiga tahun lalu Pansy Parkinson, teman sejak kecilnya ketahuan menaburkan ramuan cinta Amortentia ke dalam cokelat Valentine yang dikirimkannya ke Draco.

Untung saja saat itu Draco tak melahap cokelat lezat itu sebab Gregory Goyle, salah satu sobat gendutnya, yang kerakusannya patut masuk buku rekor dunia, keburu menggasak habis sekotak cokelat yang dibungkus pita berenda merah muda itu.

Meski sempat berniat mengutuk Pansy karena berani-beraninya memelet dirinya dengan ramuan Amortentia, Draco akhirnya mengurungkan hasrat tersebut. Pasalnya, seharian itu Draco tak bisa berhenti tergelak mentertawakan kesialan Pansy yang keteteran melepaskan diri dari belitan Goyle yang menggelendotinya seperti ulat keket.

Kendati sejak saat itu dirinya tak bisa lagi bebas merdeka mencicipi aneka cokelat mengingat banyak sekali indikasi kontaminasi Amortentia, Draco tak terlalu membenci Valentine seperti sekarang ini.

Lalu, apa yang menyebabkan Draco Malfoy, seorang Pangeran Slytherin nan tampan mempesona itu membenci hari sakral yang dielu-elukan seluruh insan manusia di dunia ini?

"Malfoy! Jangan bengong terus seperti ayam mengeram! Ayo, bantu aku memasang rangkaian bunga ini," seru Hermione Granger menggelegar. Tangan mungilnya yang biasanya mengepit lusinan buku-buku besar dan tebal kini mendekap puluhan mawar merah berukuran jumbo.

Draco mengernyit menatap teman sekamarnya itu. Yah, teman sekamar memang bukan istilah yang cocok sih. Tapi, julukan apa lagi yang lebih pas daripada itu? Sebagai sesama Ketua Murid, Draco dan Hermione memang berbagi ruangan khusus yang terpisah dari murid-murid biasa lainnya.

Ruangan besar yang turun-temurun dikuasai para Ketua Murid Hogwarts itu dilengkapi dengan dua kamar tidur berbeda, ruang tamu plus perapian besar, dapur dan sebuah kamar mandi luks yang beraroma campuran vanila dan mint, kombinasi sabun mandi yang biasa dipakai Draco dan Hermione.

"Malfoy," desis Hermione tak sabar, bete menunggu respon positif dari pemuda jangkung berkulit pucat yang tengah kongkow menghangatkan diri di depan perapian itu.

"Ya, My Love?" sahut Draco manis, menaikkan sebelah alis pucatnya dengan gaya mengundang.

Mendecih pelan, Hermione membelalakkan mata coklat kayu manisnya lebar-lebar, menghunuskan pandangan bermakna jangan-sok-romantis-deh-Malfoy.

Draco menyeringai senang melihat bola mata Hermione yang nyaris melompat keluar dari pelupuknya itu. Diam-diam Draco mengakui kalau Hermione sangat manis dan super _hot_ jika sedang terbakar emosi. Kedua pipinya yang halus berubah merona dan matanya membulat atraktif. Dadanya naik turun seiring dengan hembusan napasnya yang bergejolak.

Ya... Benar-benar seksi...

Mungkin, untuk menyaksikan pesona Hermione yang tak biasa itulah yang membuat Draco gemar sekali menjahili gadis berambut subur tersebut. Di awal tahun-tahun mereka bersekolah, Draco memang murni mengganggu Hermione karena penyihir sederhana keturunan Muggle itu berani-beraninya mempecundangi penyihir ningrat berdarah murni seperti dirinya.

Namun, lambat laun, selaras dengan berlalunya waktu, keisengan mengusili Hermione bukan ditujukan untuk balas dendam karena kalah dalam nilai akademik semata, melainkan demi kepuasan menonton ekspresi memikat yang dipersembahkan salah satu anggota Trio Emas Gryffindor itu.

"Oh sudahlah Malfoy kalau kau tak mau membantuku," sungut Hermione panjang pendek, menghentak-hentakkan sebelah kakinya keras-keras ke lantai berbalut karpet lembut.

Seringaian Draco makin lebar menyaksikan pergerakan kaki Hermione itu. Jika sedang senewen, Hermione memang selalu mengetuk-ngetukkan sebelah kakinya, persis seperti burung hummingbird, burung kecil mungil yang selalu mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya hingga 200 kali per detik.

Setiap kali Hermione menepukkan kakinya seperti itu, Draco selalu dilanda keinginan memeluk erat pinggang ramping Hermione dan menahan goyangan kaki menggemaskan itu dengan tekanan tangannya di paha Hermione.

Tapi, impian segar itu hanya tinggal impian sebab tindakan tersebut pasti membuat Hermione mengamuk murka layaknya burung paling galak sedunia, Kasuari, burung asli Australia yang mampu melayangkan pukulan sekencang apapun.

Draco yakin, sedetik setelah tangannya mampir di tubuh Hermione, dirinya pasti dipermak dengan benda apapun yang berada di dekatnya.

PLAK!

"Aduh, Granger! Apa-apaan sih, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku dengan mawar raksasa itu?" omel Draco histeris. Bagaimana bisa dirinya ditabok sedangkan ia tak jadi merealisasikan mimpi menghentikan pergerakan kaki Hermione dengan dekapan tangannya?!

Berkacak pinggang, Hermione memelototi Draco yang sedang mengelus-elus rambut pirang halusnya, mengecek apakah kepala indahnya mengalami benjol permanen.

"Jangan lebay, Malfoy! Aku tidak memukulmu sekeras itu! Lagipula, ini kan hanya bunga kertas," ujar Hermione sinis, menunduk untuk mencomot kembali untaian mawar kertas berwarna merah marun yang tadi dilesakkannya ke pucuk kepala Draco.

"Ini namanya KDRT, Granger! Kalau ada masalah kan bisa kita bicarakan baik-baik, Little Love. Tanpa perlu memakai kekerasan seperti ini," tukas Draco tersenyam-senyum geli sendiri, kembali menyandarkan punggung atletisnya di bantalan sofa.

Mencibir sebal, Hermione tanpa banyak kata memeluk rangkaian mawar jumbo tersebut dan beranjak menuju pintu utama asrama khusus Ketua Murid yang ditempatinya bersama Draco.

"Hei, Granger," seru Draco, bangkit dari posisi duduknya yang serius tapi santai itu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Menengok judes dari balik pundaknya, Hermione mengerutkan hidungnya yang ditaburi bintik-bintik coklat.

"Aku akan memasang mawar ini di Aula Besar dan Aula Depan, Malfoy. Sendirian! Sebab kau dengan 'jantannya' tak mau membantuku!"

Membenahi kemeja putihnya yang sedikit kusut, Draco mengambil jas dan jubah hitam Hogwarts-nya yang tersampir di lengan kursi. Beringsut mendekati Hermione, Draco merapikan dasinya yang kedodoran.

"Jangan ngambek begitu, Granger. Siapa bilang aku tak bersedia menolongmu?"

Kedutan di hidung mungil Hermione makin terlihat nyata. Sudut mata coklatnya yang bersinar cerdas memicing galak.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi. Ayo segera bantu aku!"

Membungkukkan badan maskulinnya, Draco merendahkan tangannya. Bersikap seperti seorang ksatria yang siap melaksanakan apapun titah sang putri raja.

"Dengan senang hati, My Princess."

Memberengut sebentar, Hermione menghela napas sepanjang-panjangnya dan bergegas berderap keluar ruangan, diikuti oleh Draco yang bersiul-siul genit.

Sepanjang jalan menuju Aula Besar, Draco melirik Hermione yang masih mengernyitkan hidungnya.

Aha! Satu lagi kebiasaan unik Hermione yang dihafalnya di luar kepala. Pasti saat ini si Princess Gryffindor itu tengah menebak-nebak alasan di balik sikap mesra yang tadi disodorkan Draco.

Jika sedang berpikir keras dan memeras otak, Hermione pasti mengerutkan hidungnya, hidung menawan yang penuh dengan bintik-bintik mempesona tersebut.

Membalas sapaan dan lambaian serombongan murid perempuan Hufflepuff tahun keenam yang berpapasan dengan mereka di koridor, Draco tersenyum simpul mengamati rengutan masam di muka Hermione.

Iris kelabu pucat keperakan Draco dengan cepat dan cermat menghitung jumlah bintik-bintik kecil yang bertengger di sekitar hidung Hermione.

Ha! Tambah satu bintik mungil lagi rupanya, Draco mendesah senang di dalam hatinya.

Jika biasanya anak-anak cewek tak lagi dihiasi bintik-bintik ketika beranjak remaja maupun dewasa, hal berbeda dialami Hermione. Setiap tahun, bintik coklat di hidung cewek ber-IQ super duper itu pasti bertambah, membuat Draco tak bisa mengerem hasrat untuk menciumi dan menikmati seluruh bintik-bintik yang memikat itu.

Jika tak mengingat kondisi, waktu dan tempat, termasuk ancaman kutukan mengerikan beruntun dari tongkat sihir kayu pohon anggur milik Hermione, Draco pasti sudah memeluk dan menekankan tubuh Hermione ke pilar besar yang ada di sekitar mereka. Draco pasti sudah memerangkap Hermione dalam dekapannya, mengecup serta memuja setiap bintik-bintik yang ada.

Tanpa menyadari lamunan ngeres Draco, Hermione membuka pintu Aula Besar. Dengan langkah mantap dan penuh percaya diri, Hermione melenggang masuk ke ruangan yang tengah dipenuhi beberapa siswa tahun terakhir tersebut.

Melihat ekspresi tegas Hermione, Draco tak bisa menyamarkan kebanggaannya. Mungkin untuk ukuran wajah, Hermione tak seelok kakak beradik Greengrass, Daphne dan Astoria Greengrass, yang disebut-sebut sebagai titisan wanita tercantik sejagat, Helen of Troy itu.

Tapi, aura khas dan sensasi kharismatik yang memancar dari setiap gerak-geriknya-lah yang membuat gadis bergigi besar-besar itu selalu menjadi pusat perhatian kemanapun dirinya melangkah.

Detik ini saja Hermione sudah membetot atensi Theodore Nott, cowok Slytherin yang menduduki rangking lima besar pemuda terganteng se-Hogwarts.

Penyihir berambut coklat kehitaman yang tadinya sedang menyeruput Cappucino Raspberry sambil membaca majalah Quidditch langsung menghentikan ritual sorenya itu. Mata hijau duitnya tak berkedip mengamati Hermione yang berdiri memandangi seluruh penjuru Aula Besar.

Menggerung berang, Draco mendelik mengawasi Nott yang tengah menyusuri sekujur tubuh Hermione dengan sorot lapar. Diam-diam Draco mengumpat-umpat dalam hatinya.

Apa bekas teman sekamarnya itu tak kapok menerima kesialan beruntun karena nekat menaruh hati pada Hermione? Apa semua tragedi yang diciptakan Draco kurang mengerikan sehingga Nott masih ngotot melahap lekuk tubuh Hermione dengan pandangan membara seperti itu?

"Malfoy, katanya kau mau membantuku?!"

Teguran Hermione menyadarkan Draco dari angan-angan merancang skema pembantaian baru untuk Nott yang lebih bombastis dan fantastis.

"Kalau kau tak sekedar asal cuap, kau bisa memakai tongkat sihirmu untuk menggantungkan mawar ini di sudut paling atas," perintah Hermione tegas, menunjuk pojok tertinggi Aula Besar yang masih miskin dekorasi.

"Jika Malfoy tak mau, aku bersedia membantumu, Granger."

Draco melotot garang, menatap sengit ke sosok Nott yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Hermione. Jemari tangan Draco yang berada di dalam saku celana mengepal kencang, sudah gatal total untuk melempar Nott ke Gurun Sahara.

Oh, salah, coret itu, ke dasar neraka paling dalam saja!

"Itu tugas Ketua Murid, Nott. Jadi, demi kebaikanmu sendiri, bawa bokong teposmu itu jauh-jauh dari sini," semprot Draco sengit, kian mendidih tatkala menyadari Nott hanya tergelak meremehkan.

"Pantat tepos? _God_, Malfoy! Apa kau tak tahu kalau baru-baru ini bokongku terpilih sebagai pinggul terseksi versi koran sekolah kita, _Hogwarts Daily_?" tanya Nott sambil terkekeh geli.

Kalau begitu cepat angkat kaki dari sini Nott, atau pinggul kebanggaanmu itu bakal benar-benar kempes dihajar kutukan Penyusut-ku, ancam Draco dalam hati, tak bisa mengeluarkan gertakan terang-terangan sebab berpotensi mengundang keributan dan mendatangkan kecurigaan.

"Jika kau dan Nott sudah selesai membahas ukuran bokong, kau bisa langsung menunaikan kewajibanmu, Malfoy," sembur Hermione ketus sembari memuntir tongkat sihirnya di udara, membuat tiga rumpun mawar raksasa melayang dan melekat anggun di tepian langit-langit.

"Shuh, sana pergi Nott! Pantatmu tak lagi diperlukan di sini," usir Draco blak-blakan, mencabut tongkat sihirnya dari kantung celana, bersiap-siap menciptakan sapu lidi untuk mengusir Nott jauh-jauh seperti ayam jago tak bertuan.

Semula, Nott hanya menyeringai enteng menanggapi sindiran mantan teman sepermainannya itu. Namun, sejurus kemudian, cowok bertubuh tinggi tegap itu melesat hilang seperti diculik segerombolan Dementor.

Draco, yang sempat bingung dengan cepatnya Nott lenyap akhirnya memahami apa yang terjadi setelah Milicent Bulstrode, cewek dengan bentuk tubuh paling makmur sepanjang sejarah Hogwarts menjulang di sampingnya.

"Kemana perginya Theo My Baby? Barusan ia masih berdiri di sini," desah Milicent pasrah, rahang gedenya yang terkesan angker mencuat ke depan, bersaing dengan bibirnya yang dikatupkan.

"Ho, Nott pasti pergi ke ruang ganti Quidditch," ujar Draco jahil. "Coba ubek-ubek saja dia di sana. Itu lokasi ngumpet terbarunya."

Mendengar bocoran _top secret_ itu, tubuh kekar Milicent berpendar dengan harapan. Menyeringai lebar memamerkan barisan giginya, mengingatkan Draco akan Troll kelaparan, Milicent menepuk-nepuk lengan Draco, menimbulkan bunyi derak patah yang mendirikan bulu roma.

"Terima kasih, Draco. Kau memang Mak Comblang rahasiaku yang terbaik."

Mencibir mengamati Milicent yang berlari sekuat badak menuju ruang ganti Quidditch Slytherin, Draco meringis mengelus-elus lengannya yang tadi dipermak cewek Amazon tersebut.

"Sial. Hampir saja dia membuatku harus meminum ramuan penumbuh tulang Skele-Gro," umpat Draco kasar.

Tapi, setidaknya hasilnya sepadan, Draco tersenyum licik. Saat ini, Milicent pasti sudah membuat Nott tunggang-langgang menyelamatkan diri. Yah, mungkin bukan Nott saja yang kabur ketakutan tapi juga seluruh anggota tim Quidditch Slytherin yang di jam-jam seperti ini tengah mandi dan membersihkan diri pasca latihan sore.

Seringaian Draco makin bertambah culas tatkala dirinya mengenang kembali skenario perjodohan antara Milicent dengan Nott yang dirancangnya. Skema rencana yang berjalan sukses tak terkira berkat bantuan dari ayahnya, kepala klan keluarga Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy yang atas anjuran Draco mempengaruhi ayah Nott untuk menikahkan putranya itu dengan Milicent yang meskipun bertubuh dan berparas hancur-hancuran tapi memiliki kekayaan yang tak habis dimakan tujuh turunan.

Penasaran kenapa Draco mau repot-repot menjodohkan Nott yang guanteng abiss dengan Milicent yang seremnya ampun-ampunan itu?

Yah, sejak Nott tertangkap basah mengigau dan mendesahkan nama Hermione pada suatu malam musim semi di tahun keempat mereka, Draco sudah memendam kesumat pada pemuda yang pernah jadi teman dekatnya itu. Dendam Draco makin menyala sebab di malam-malam berikutnya, Nott terus-terusan memanggil-manggil nama Hermione di sela-sela igauan dan erangan mesumnya.

Berani betul Nott mimpi basah membayangkan Hermione! Apa Nott tak tahu bahwa hanya Draco satu-satunya pria yang berhak mengimajinasikan hal-hal super erotis yang bisa diperbuatnya bersama Hermione, baik di alam nyata maupun dunia mimpi?

Apa Nott tak ngerti bahwa hanya Draco yang...

NGEK!

Hermione yang sewot karena semua ultimatumnya diabaikan mencubit lengan Draco yang tadi ditepok-tepok Milicent, membuat cowok berwajah flamboyan itu mengaduh-aduh kesakitan.

"Ya Tuhan, Granger. Aku baru tahu kalau kau suka main kasar. Jika kau mau main kasar, kau kan bisa minta langsung padaku dengan baik-baik," seru Draco, mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Pipi Hermione merona mendengar respon balasan yang tak disangka-sangkanya itu. Mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi, Hermione bersusah-payah meredam debur jantungnya yang berkelotakan di katupnya.

"Malfoy, aku bukan pengidap kelainan seksual sadomistik, tahu!"

Gelak tawa renyah Draco menggema di Aula Besar yang mulai agak sepi itu. Derai geli yang membuat Hermione makin membelalakkan bola matanya, merasa sedikit terlecehkan.

"Yee, Granger. Kenapa jadi menjurus ke arah begituan? Maksudku, kalau kau mau main kasar, kita bisa pergi ke ruang praktek Telaah Muggle dan menjajal karung tinju yang ada di sana."

Rona semu yang merambati pipi Hermione makin mengental. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Hermione mengerang lelah.

"Duh, aku pasti ngelantur karena terlalu banyak pikiran."

Draco tak terlampau menghiraukan sanggahan Hermione yang kurang logis itu. Maklum saja, pikiran Draco sudah disesaki beraneka ragam fantasi nakal yang kebelet dikerjakannya detik ini juga.

Saat ini, Draco ingin sekali menggantikan peran gigi depan Hermione yang mirip gigi bajing itu. Saat ini, Draco berhasrat menggigit lembut bibir Hermione dengan giginya. Mengecup dan mengecap sensasi memabukkan di bibir gadis yang sudah menghantui otaknya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Malfooy! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" hardik Hermione gusar. Jika memungkinkan, muka Hermione yang sudah memerah makin bertambah pekat seperti matahari terbenam.

Menautkan alisnya, Draco bertanya dengan nada sok lugu.

"Melihat seperti apa, Granger?"

Memicing segaris, mata Hermione menyipit tajam. Mulutnya merengut ke depan membentuk cibiran. Cibiran yang ingin sekali dihapus Draco dengan lusinan kecupan panas.

"Seperti kau akan melahapku bulat-bulat. Ya, seperti itu, deh!" semprot Hermione, melambaikan tangannya seperti sedang menari Reggae.

Mengangkat bahu, Draco memasang tampang cuek, berjuang meredam gairah muda yang makin menggelegak di dirinya.

Melahap bulat-bulat...

Yah, tak sekedar cuma itu, Hermione, bisik Draco dalam hatinya. Jika mau jujur, Draco ingin sekali mencicipi setiap jengkal tubuh Hermione. Draco ingin menjilati dan menciumi Hermione sampai gadis keras kepala itu bergetar dan takluk di pelukannya.

Draco ingin...

"Aku ingin makan kue ini. Ya, aku pasti lapar berat sampai bisa-bisanya memandangmu yang ceking itu seperti makanan lezat nan sehat," seru Draco tiba-tiba seraya mencomot dan melahap sebonggol kue macaroon warna-warni yang terserak di atas meja asrama Ravenclaw.

Selama mengunyah kue mungil super manis yang membuatnya ingin muntah itu, Draco melenguh dalam hatinya. Untung saja ia bisa mengendalikan dorongan nafsunya. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa ia sudah menerjang Hermione dan bermesraan dengannya di atas meja makan.

Di saat Draco sibuk mengatur dan mengubur nafsunya, Hermione yang berkacak pinggang di hadapannya terpana keheranan.

Sejak kapan seorang Draco Malfoy menyukai kuliner serba manis? Bukannya selama tiga tahun terakhir ini si musang albino itu sangat membenci gula dan makanan serba manis lainnya?

Berdecak-decak halus menonton keganjilan sikap teman seasramanya itu, Hermione melirik ke meja samping, tempat di mana aneka minuman bercokol. Mengambil secangkir kopi pahit yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas, Hermione mengangsurkan kopi kental itu ke tangan Draco yang berlumuran remah kue.

"Minum kopi hitam ini, Malfoy. Kopi ini pasti bisa meredam mual di perutmu gara-gara makan macaroon itu," ujar Hermione, tersenyum dan mengangguk tipis.

Mendengar ucapan Hermione tersebut, mulut Draco yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk dicium sepuas-puasnya menganga selebar gua purbakala. Draco benar-benar tak menyangka kalau gadis di hadapannya ini, gadis yang sering dijahilinya sejak dulu, menyadari alergi yang diidapnya pada makanan serba manis.

Menerima cangkir kopi hangat itu dengan senang hati, Draco sengaja berlama-lama menyentuh jemari Hermione yang masih melekat di gagang cangkir. Dengan sengaja, jari Draco membelai Hermione, membuat rona semu kembali merajai pipi Hermione.

"Trims, Love. Aku benar-benar mujur punya pasangan perhatian seperti dirimu."

Sekarang gantian Hermione yang terbengong-bengong, memandangi Draco seakan-akan kepala cowok keren itu tumbuh jadi empat gara-gara kebanyakan minum ramuan Skele-Gro.

"Aku bukan pasanganmu, Malfoy! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan julukan Love seperti itu lagi," tuntut Hermione, berbalik arah dan terbirit-birit berlari menuju ke pojok ruangan di sisi barat.

Memandangi punggung mungil Hermione yang membelakanginya, Draco menyesap kopinya dengan perlahan-lahan. Mata kelabu peraknya bersinar nakal dan mantap tatkala menelusuri postur Hermione dari atas sampai bawah.

Mengangkat cangkir kopinya seperti akan bersulang, Draco bergumam lugas.

"Segera, Hermione Jean Granger. Kau pasti akan segera menjadi istriku tercinta."

* * *

Hermione Granger sangat menyukai Valentine.

Bagi gadis jenius berambut megar itu, momen kasih sayang yang dirayakan setiap tanggal 14 Februari itu merupakan saat paling menyenangkan sedunia.

Lihat saja balon-balon berbentuk hati berwarna _pink_ yang menawarkan kesegaran tersendiri bagi setiap pasang mata yang memandangnya. Tengok saja lambaian rimpel merah muda yang manis itu, yang mengingatkan Hermione akan kepak kupu-kupu sutra yang mengelilingi kelopak bunga.

Oh ya, belum lagi dengan kerumunan peri dan kurcaci cebol yang membacakan aneka surat serta kartu cinta. Setiap tahun, tepat di hari Valentine, peri dan kurcaci berkostum serba renda dan bersayap keemasan itu rutin berkeliling sekolah, menyenandungkan lagu dan puisi cinta yang mendayu-dayu.

Hermione sendiri kurang mengerti mengapa dirinya, yang tergolong tak begitu menyukai warna merah muda sangat menggemari Valentine yang notabene identik dengan warna feminim itu. Dulu, sebelum masuk ke Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, Hermione biasa-biasa saja menyambut perayaan yang dielu-elukan anak perempuan di seluruh jagat raya ini.

Lalu, apa yang membuat seorang Princess Gryffindor seperti Hermione Jean Granger menyukai hari Valentine?

Mungkin jawabannya berkisar pada rutinitas prosesi pernyataan cinta yang dibacakan gerombolan peri dan kurcaci bersenjatakan harpa tersebut. Bagi Hermione, ritual yang hanya diselenggarakan di Hogwarts itu sangat mengagumkan dan butuh keberanian tingkat tinggi.

Bayangkan saja, si peri dengan blak-blakan mendendangkan surat cinta tepat di depan cowok pujaan. Di momen itulah, si target bisa dengan mudah menyatakan setuju atau menolak mentah-mentah. Di momen itulah, si penembak bisa dengan mudah berjumpalitan gembira karena cintanya diterima atau merana tiga belas turunan karena cintanya ditolak di depan masyarakat.

Setiap tahun, setiap atraksi pembacaan surat cinta via peri kecil itu, Hermione didera rasa iri.

Iri hati?

Ya, Hermione merasa iri karena sampai sekarang ia belum berani menulis dan menyampaikan isi hatinya secara terang-terangan seperti itu.

Kendati kuping 'mangsa' yang diincarnya sudah kebal karena mendengar ribuan pernyataan asmara seperti itu, Hermione masih belum memiliki nyali. Hermione masih ngeri jika ungkapan perasaannya dijadikan bahan lawakan sampai tua oleh si cowok idamannya.

Cowok yang tengah mangkal di kursi depan perapian itu.

Menarik napas singkat, Hermione memandangi sosok tegap Draco Malfoy yang bersandar nyaman di bangku sofa empuk. Sedari berjam-jam lalu, pemuda pirang platina itu asyik bergelung dan tak berpindah-pindah posisi. Entah lamunan apa yang dipikirkan teman seasramanya itu hingga tak mendengarkan permintaan Hermione untuk segera membantunya mendekorasi Aula Depan dan Aula Besar.

Teman seasrama...

Sampai sekarang Hermione masih berdecak tak percaya kalau mengingat dirinya, yang notabene penyihir keturunan Muggle bisa berada satu ruangan dengan penyihir berdarah murni penganut paham rasis nomor satu, Draco Malfoy.

Saat pertama kali ditunjuk menjadi Ketua Murid, banyak penghuni Hogwarts yang bertaruh berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan sampai kedua musuh bebuyutan itu tawuran dan saling membunuh. Maklum saja, sepanjang sejarah Hogwarts, baru kali ini jabatan Ketua Murid diisi dua siswa yang dikenal selalu berantem seperti anjing dan kucing tiap kali bertatap muka.

Tapi, bursa judi itu bubar jalan dan membuat banyak petaruh tekor bandar sebab nyatanya, sampai detik ini, Hermione masih selamat tanpa goresan sekecil apapun di tubuh mungilnya. Faktanya, sampai detik ini juga, Draco Malfoy masih sehat walafiat tanpa memar setipis apapun di tubuh jantannya.

Ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di ruangan khusus Ketua Murid, Hermione yang memasang posisi siap tempur sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Draco mengajaknya untuk berdamai dan melupakan perselisihan di masa lalu. Hermione, yang memang dari awal tak menyukai keributan menyanggupi permintaan itu dengan senang hati.

Sejak jabat tangan perdamaian itu ditorehkan, sikap Draco langsung berubah drastis. Hal itu terlihat ketika cowok atletis yang terobsesi pada Quidditch itu tiba-tiba mundur dari posisinya sebagai Kapten Quidditch Slytherin, jabatan yang selama bertahun-tahun selalu dibangga-banggakannya.

Saat ditanya orang-orang kenapa ia pensiun dini, dengan tegas Draco menjawab bahwa ia ingin berkonsentrasi mengurus rumah tangganya dengan Hermione.

Rumah tangga!

Ya, bukan sekali dua kali ini Draco mengeluarkan pernyataan seenak jidatnya yang mulus itu. Setelah bikin geger dengan istilah rumah tangga, Draco kembali membuat Hermione pening dengan julukan yang disebarkannya ke sepenjuru sekolah.

Sebutan bahwa dirinya adalah teman sekamar Hermione.

Teman sekamar!

Demi bulu kaki Voldemort yang paling keriting! Apanya yang teman sekamar. Panggilan itu secara otomatis membuat Hermione dan Draco dianggap tidur dalam satu ranjang yang sama. Padahal, meski berada dalam satu ruangan khusus, Draco dan Hermione memiliki kamar tidur terpisah. Kamar tidur yang didekorasi dengan warna khas asrama mereka, merah marun dan hijau perak.

Lamunan Hermione tentang keanehan perilaku teman seasramanya itu memudar ketika kekeh geli terlontar dari bibir Draco yang mengundang itu. Tawa halus yang diiringi dengan seringaian kecil polos.

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya menyaksikan perubahan ekspresi Draco tersebut. Sepertinya saat ini cowok berdada bidang itu tengah tenggelam memikirkan hal lucu sehingga mimik mukanya jadi menggemaskan seperti anak kecil tak berdosa.

Jika tak ingat prinsip kuatnya yang selalu menjunjung privasi, Hermione ingin sekali menembus pikiran Draco dengan mantra Legillimency. Hermione ingin tahu siapa gerangan yang dikhayalkan Draco sehingga roman mukanya berubah kocak seperti itu.

Menghela napas sepanjang jembatan Golden Gate, Hermione memandangi tumpukan mawar kertas jumbo merah marun yang berserakan di dekatnya. Bunga kertas yang sedianya hari ini harus dilekatkan di Aula Besar dan Aula Depan untuk memeriahkan pesta Valentine yang akan digeber dua hari lagi.

Seandainya saja Valentine tahun ini berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Seandainya saja di Valentine kali ini Hermione memiliki secolek nyali untuk jujur pada perasaannya. Seandainya saja Hermione bisa mengungkapkan kepada dunia bahwa dirinya mencintai Draco Malfoy, cowok yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak dua tahun lalu.

Namun, kebulatan tekad yang ditunggu-tunggu itu tak datang jua. Menilik sikap Draco selama ini, mustahil rasanya cowok idola sekolah itu menyambut perasaannya. Bagaimana jika Draco mentertawakan dirinya? Bagaimana jika Draco menginjak-injak perasaannya?

Praduga mengerikan seperti itulah yang membuat Hermione memendam perasaannya. Endapan cinta yang membuat dahinya jadi ditumbuhi jerawat seperti ini.

Perasaan tak terbalas yang membuatnya jadi mencak-mencak seperti nenek-nenek sakit gigi seperti ini. Luapan emosi cinta tertahan yang memaksanya memasang tampang gahar setiap kali harus berhadapan dengan Draco.

"Malfoy! Jangan bengong terus seperti ayam mengeram! Ayo, bantu aku memasang rangkaian bunga ini," sungut Hermione, memeluk untaian mawar raksasa di dadanya.

Topeng galak yang pura-pura dipasang Hermione untuk menutupi debur hatinya yang sebenarnya berubah jadi muka serem beneran setelah Draco yang didamprat malah cengar-cengir menggoda. Perasaan Hermione makin acak-adut ketika Draco memanggilnya dengan sebutan My Love.

My Love... Cintaku...

Demi seluruh kucing gendut di jagat raya! Meski Draco bisa jadi cuma main-main ketika menyebutnya dengan julukan seperti itu, mau tak mau Hermione membumbung ke langit ketujuh. Cewek mana sih yang tak akan klepek-klepek jika dipanggil dengan sapaan seromantis itu. Cewek mana sih yang tak...

Oh iya, ya! Hermione membelalakkan matanya yang tadi terpejam menikmati eforia kesenangan karena dipanggil My Love.

Jangan ge-er dulu Hermione Granger, Hermione merepet dalam hatinya. Bukannya kau tahu kalau Draco Malfoy itu disebut-sebut sebagai _playboy_ kelas paus bengkak?

Selama ini lidah Draco yang tak bertulang itu pasti senantiasa memanggil para gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya dengan julukan My Love. Jadi, sebutan aduhai indahnya itu tak berarti apa-apa baginya, cuma sekedar sapaan iseng semata.

Mendecih pelan, Hermione melayangkan pandangan bernada jangan-sok-romantis-deh-Malfoy, tatapan permusuhan yang berkobar karena rasa cemburu. Cemburu karena bukan cuma dia seorang yang kebagian jatah disapa dengan penuh kasih seperti itu.

Sayangnya, kulit tubuh Draco yang putih pucat seperti sinar rembulan itu sepertinya terbuat dari baja perak tahan karat sebab pemuda berwajah runcing itu tak menciut di bawah pandangan tajam Hermione. Mata kelabu perak Draco bahkan berkilap nakal, memaksa Hermione untuk menghentak-hentakkan sebelah kakinya. Kebiasaan yang dilakukannya setiap kali senewen dan keki berat.

Draco sendiri tampaknya menganggap adegan hentakan kaki itu sebagai atraksi yang disukainya. Pandangan Draco semakin panas dan membakar, membuat Hermione harus menggebrak kepala pirang Draco dengan gundukan bunga kertas yang dipanggulnya.

"Ini namanya KDRT, Granger! Kalau ada masalah kan bisa kita bicarakan baik-baik, Little Love. Tanpa perlu memakai kekerasan seperti ini."

Ya Tuhan... Jawaban Draco yang tak disangka-sangka itu membuat Hermione hampir pingsan kelabakan.

Seharusnya Hermione sudah terbiasa dengan istilah rumah tangga yang dipakai Draco tapi entah kenapa hatinya selalu memekik girang jika kalimat rumah tangga itu meluncur dari bibir sempurna Draco. Yah, meskipun kali ini istilahnya tak sedap didengar. KDRT alias Kekerasan Dalam Rumah Tangga.

Rumah tangga...

Andai Draco tahu betapa Hermione setiap malam membayangkan seperti apa rasanya menikah dan membentuk keluarga dengan Draco. Keluarga yang diberkahi anak-anak lucu yang mewarisi pesona Draco dan kepintaran otaknya.

Semua khayalan Hermione tentang berumah tangga dengan Draco lumer seketika tatkala cowok necis itu beranjak dari kursinya sembari membenahi dasinya yang longgar.

Demi bulu dada Crookshanks yang paling jingga! Draco memang benar-benar seksi. Setiap pergerakannya mencerminkan aura sensual maskulin yang menggetarkan.

Tak heran jika seluruh anak perempuan Hogwarts berebutan mencuri perhatian cowok berdarah biru itu. Cowok bangsawan yang dengan mudahnya menebarkan sikap dan kata-kata manis termasuk panggilan My Princess. Sebutan yang sudah tentu membuat hati Hermione mengembang kegirangan.

Kebahagiaan yang lagi-lagi kontan mengempis ketika Hermione menyadari bahwa pasti bukan cuma dia seorang yang disapa seperti itu. Mengurut dada membendung cemburu, Hermione buru-buru berderap menuju pintu keluar Asrama. Lebih baik ia segera menuntaskan tugasnya daripada mati hangus dilalap api cemburu.

Tanpa diduga Hermione, Draco yang disangkanya bakal nongkrong sampai subuh di depan perapian rupanya bersedia membantunya mendekorasi Aula Besar. Merendenginya sepanjang koridor, Draco bersiul-siul riang dan membalas lambaian centil sekawanan siswi Hufflepuff tahun keenam yang baru balik dari pelajaran Herbologi.

Menyaksikan keramahan Draco yang luar biasa pada pengagum setianya itu, rengutan di bibir Hermione kian bertambah runcing. Kenapa Draco tak bisa sedikit jual mahal dan tak obral murah seperti itu? Kenapa sih Draco tak mau mencurahkan perhatiannya pada Hermione seorang?

Selama Draco tertawa dan ngobrol sekilas dengan sekumpulan penggemar fanatiknya itu, diam-diam Hermione mencuri-curi pandang, mengamati lekuk wajah Draco yang bisa membuat Adonis, si dewa Yunani paling ganteng itu meringis iri.

Paras Draco yang di tahun pertamanya bersekolah tampak dingin dan sayu kini berubah ceria. Bola mata abu-abu peraknya yang dulu identik dengan kabut Dementor kini berganti menjadi kolam perak yang menghanyutkan.

Hidung mancungnya tampak menggoda, tulang pipi tingginya, ciri khas seorang laki-laki aristokrat makin menambah pesona dirinya. Rambut pirang halusnya bersinar keperakan, digaransi tak akan pernah kusut meski dibelai angin badai sekalipun.

Dengan semua kelebihan itu, tak heran jika Draco mendapat banyak julukan fenomenal. Tapi, sebutan yang paling populer adalah julukan titisan Paris, kekasih Helen of Troy. Julukan yang sialnya dihembuskan oleh Astoria Greengrass, cewek termolek se-Hogwarts yang digunjingkan sebagai reinkarnasi-nya Helen of Troy, perempuan tercantik di muka bumi yang memicu perang besar antara Sparta dan Troya itu.

Saat panggilan Paris dan Helen of Troy itu bergaung dan berimbas pada taruhan kapankah Draco serta Astoria benar-benar menikah, Hermione meradang luar biasa. Kejengkelannya kian berlipat sebab namanya disangkut pautkan dengan kisah cinta legendaris itu mengingat berdasarkan riwayat, Helen of Troy memang melahirkan putri yang diberi nama Hermione.

Untungnya, gema panggilan Draco si Paris dan Astoria si Helen of Troy tak berlangsung lama. Memanfaatkan pengaruhnya sebagai Ketua Murid, Draco mengancam bahwa siapapun yang masih nekat menyebarkan sebutan itu akan dijatuhi hukuman mencuci berkodi-kodi celana dalam paling bau milik Kepala Asrama Slytherin, Profesor Severus Snape plus menggosok gigi taring anjing kepala tiga milik Hagrid, Fluffy. Gertakan yang berangsur-angsur membuat sebutan itu meredup dan tak laku lagi dijual.

Menyingkirkan drama sebutan nama yang sempat membuatnya merana itu, Hermione membuka pintu Aula Besar dan melangkah masuk. Mata coklatnya memandangi seisi ruangan yang dihuni beberapa siswa tahun terakhir yang tengah memanfaatkan waktu senggang mereka dengan menikmati camilan manis di sore hari.

Dari ekor matanya, Hermione menyadari tatapan intens dan panas dari Theodore Nott, cowok berambut coklat kehitaman yang baru-baru ini menggondol julukan Pinggul Terseksi versi koran sekolah _Hogwarts Daily_.

Dulu, saat pertama kali dipandangi seperti itu, Hermione sempat menggigil ngeri dan berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Berpikir bahwa bisa jadi Nott menilainya sebagai mangsa empuk eksperimen mantra dan jurus sihir hitam.

Namun, seiring dengan berlarinya waktu plus kenyataan bahwa Nott telah bertunangan, tatapan lapar itu tak merisaukan hati Hermione. Yang Hermione resahkan saat ini adalah percikan konfrontasi yang terjadi antara Nott dengan Draco.

Duh, kenapa sih lagi-lagi Draco berbuat ulah dan memancing emosi Nott, Hermione membatin dalam hatinya. Permusuhan dua cowok bonafid itu membuat Hermione tak habis pikir mengingat tiga tahun lalu Draco dan Nott sangat lengket dan tak terpisahkan, seperti kutu dengan kepala. Namun kini dua pemuda keren itu saling bermusuhan layaknya kucing dan tikus, seperti Crookshanks versus Scabbers.

Merengut meninggalkan dua cowok yang tengah debat kusir membahas ukuran bokong itu, Hermione menggoyangkan tongkatnya dan menata pojok Aula Besar dengan mawar-mawar raksasa merah marun.

Belum setengah ruangan terhias, derap langkah besar yang membuat bumi bergetar berhembus di sepanjang ruangan. Tanpa menengok pun Hermione tahu bahwa Milicent Bulstrode-lah yang bertanggung jawab atas gempa kecil di Aula Besar itu. Milicent, siswi Slytherin bertubuh gempal yang baru-baru ini menggegerkan Hogwarts karena bertunangan dengan Nott yang digilai satu sekolah itu.

Keasyikan Hermione bekerja terusik ketika bunyi tulang patah merasuki indra pendengarannya. Menengok ke belakang, Hermione melihat Draco mengaduh nyeri karena lengan kekarnya digaplok Milicent.

Berkacak pinggang, Hermione merangsek menuju Draco yang mencebik sebal memelototi punggung Milicent yang menghilang di balik pintu Aula Besar. Menjulurkan tangannya, Hermione mencubit lengan Draco yang tadi ditepok Milicent, cubitan yang Hermione harap bisa menghilangkan sentuhan prajurit cewek Amazon itu.

"Ya Tuhan, Granger. Aku baru tahu kalau kau suka main kasar. Jika kau mau main kasar, kau kan bisa minta langsung padaku dengan baik-baik."

Respon balasan Draco yang berkonotasi negatif dan sedikit ehem... mesum di kuping Hermione itu membuat gadis bersurai ala singa itu mengebul malu. Ya ampun, mana mungkin Hermione suka main kasar. Meski dari postur Draco sepertinya agresif, jantan dan memuaskan, kalau bisa memilih sih Hermione lebih suka Draco bertindak lembut saat bermesraan dengannya.

Bermesraan...

Sekelebatan kalimat itu membuat jantung Hermione bergemerincing kencang dengan kecepatan membahayakan. Mendongakkan dagu demi meredam debur jantungnya yang memburu, Hermione pun balas menjawab.

"Malfoy, aku bukan pengidap kelainan seksual sadomistik, tahu!"

Mata Hermione kian memicing ketika Draco mentertawakan jawabannya. Apa Draco tak percaya dan tetap menganggapnya sebagai cewek pecinta kekerasan?

"Yee, Granger. Kenapa jadi menjurus ke arah begituan? Maksudku, kalau kau mau main kasar, kita bisa pergi ke ruang praktek Telaah Muggle dan menjajal karung tinju yang ada di sana."

Hermione tersentak mendengar tanggapan Draco itu. Ya ampun, ya Tuhan dan segala macam ya, ya, ya lainnya. Rupanya Draco tak berniat ngomongin hal begituan. Hermione saja yang keburu berpikiran kotor.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Hermione mendesah lelah. Erangan yang terbungkam ketika dilihatnya kilat predator menari-nari di bola mata abu-abu perak Draco yang spektakuler itu. Sinar pemangsa yang membuat tubuh Hermione bergelenyar liar.

"Malfooy! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" hardik Hermione gusar, bersusah-payah mengendalikan hormon remajanya dengan melambai-lambaikan tangan ala penyanyi Reggae.

Lambaian tangan Hermione yang tak beraturan tampaknya tak memupus aura sensual yang melingkupi Draco. Selama beberapa menit, pandangan Draco yang erotis mengunci mata Hermione yang melebar pasrah. Pandangan yang terputus ketika secara mendadak tangan kokoh Draco merampas segenggam kue macaroon yang bertaburan di atas meja Ravenclaw.

"Aku ingin makan kue ini. Ya, aku pasti lapar berat sampai bisa-bisanya memandangmu yang ceking itu seperti makanan lezat nan sehat," tukas Draco, memasukkan tiga macaroon ungu ke dalam mulutnya.

Hermione ternganga melihat Draco melahap macaroon super manis itu. Tumben benar Draco mau menyantap kue bertabur gula. Bukannya selama tiga tahun terakhir ini Draco anti pada hal berbau cokelat dan kue manis? Bukannya setiap kali mengonsumsi kuliner manis perut Draco pasti kembung dan melilit?

Mengambil secangkir kopi pekat dari meja samping, Hermione menyorongkan kopi hangat itu ke tangan Draco. Ritme jantungnya yang sudah normal makin menggila ketika jari Draco mengusap dan membelai jemarinya yang tersangkut di gagang cangkir.

"Trims, Love. Aku benar-benar mujur punya pasangan perhatian seperti dirimu."

Komentar eksotis Draco menjadikan Hermione ternganga-nganga seperti sepatu yang harus disol. Memasang tameng angker, kedok yang biasa dipakai untuk menyamarkan isi hatinya yang kegirangan, Hermione menggerung sebal dan terbirit-birit menuju pojok ruangan sisi barat.

"Aku bukan pasanganmu, Malfoy! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan julukan Love seperti itu lagi."

Selama memunggungi Draco, Hermione berkonsentrasi memandangi sudut sisi barat Aula Besar. Bahu mungilnya bergetar, merasakan pandangan Draco yang tak berkedip. Tatapan Draco yang menembus dan memerangkap hatinya yang disesaki cinta tak terungkapkan.

Memejamkan mata dan mendesah, Hermione melafalkan nama yang selalu diucapkannya dalam hati sejak dua tahun lalu.

Nama yang diinginkannya akan menjadi miliknya suatu saat nanti.

Hermione Malfoy...

* * *

Draco Malfoy sangat membenci Valentine.

Bagi pemuda tampan dan menawan itu, momen kasih sayang yang dirayakan setiap tanggal 14 Februari itu merupakan saat paling menjengkelkan sedunia.

Yah, coba bayangkan saja, di hari itu para gadis berebutan membuat cokelat dan memberikannya pada cowok pujaan masing-masing.

Draco sendiri belum sepenuhnya paham kenapa ia membenci Valentine termasuk cokelat manis buatan tangan itu. Seingatnya, dulu ia sangat menggandrungi cokelat-cokelat Valentine yang rutin menyambangi pangkuannya sejak masa balita itu.

Lalu, apa yang membuat seorang Pangeran Slytherin seperti Draco Malfoy membenci Valentine dan coklelat manis buatan tangan?

Berpikir keras sembari memandangi Aula Depan yang sudah selesai dirias, Draco merenungkan kembali alasan di balik kebenciannya pada Valentine, cokelat dan masakan serba manis lainnya.

Bukan, bukan karena ulah si geblek Pansy Parkinson yang nekat menaburkan ramuan Amortentia ke dalam cokelat kirimannya. Seorang cowok perkasa sekaliber Draco tak akan ngeper dengan jurus pelet kacangan macam itu.

Lalu, apa dong yang membuat Draco alergi pada cokelat Valentine?

"Hermione, setelah selesai menata dekorasi sekolah, kau akan membuat cokelat Valentine untuk kami kan?"

Draco, yang sedang memutar otak mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Ron Weasley. Si gembel berambut merah yang sejak tahun pertama bersekolah sudah jadi target _bullying-_nya yang paling empuk.

"Tentu saja, Ron. Aku pasti memasak cokelat untukmu, Harry, Neville serta untuk anak-anak cowok Gryffindor lainnya," jawab Hermione, merangkul lengan Ron dengan hangat dan bersahabat.

Mata Draco memicing tajam melihat lengan Hermione melingkar di pundak Ron. Iris matanya kian menyipit tatkala Harry Potter, musuh yang paling dibencinya ikut-ikutan mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Hermione.

Melirik Draco yang mematung beku, Hermione tersenyum singkat. Tak menyadari bahwa di balik sikap diam itu, Draco tengah mengingat mantra non verbal horor yang bisa dipakainya untuk memotong-motong lengan-lengan lancang yang berani menempel di pundak gadisnya.

Ya, gadisnya!

Tak bisakah Potter dan Weasley mengerti kalau sejak empat tahun lalu Hermione sudah menjadi miliknya?

Oh ya, batin Draco sinis, Potter kan tak bisa berpikir dengan jidatnya yang terbelah itu. Sedangkan Weasley, wajar saja jika dia culun mengingat kemiskinannya pasti membuat cowok berambut jerami itu kekurangan gizi di masa emas pertumbuhan.

"Malfoy, kau bisa kembali ke asrama sendirian. Aku mau ke dapur Hogwarts dulu. Biasalah, membuat cokelat Valentine untuk Harry dan Ron," ujar Hermione, memangkas semua pikiran negatif Draco tentang dua makhluk cowok menyebalkan yang menyeringai lebar di hadapannya itu.

Memonyongkan bibirnya, Draco membalas dengan satu-satunya ucapan yang lewat di otaknya.

"Granger, istri macam apa kau ini. Masak meninggalkan suami sendirian di asrama."

Jika mulut Hermione membuka dan menutup seperti ikan koki bernapas mendengar komentar itu, Harry dan Ron, dua cowok yang paling dibenci Draco tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai hampir mengeluarkan air mata.

"Jiah, kumat lagi sintingnya. Sana, minum obat dulu, Malfoy. Ngimpi kali ye jadi suami Hermione," sindir Ron sengit, menyampirkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione, membuat api kemarahan Draco melesat ke titik didih.

Hermione, yang sepertinya sadar perang berdarah besar-besaran bakal terjadi jika tak segera ditangani menepis lengan Ron dan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Draco yang sekujur tubuhnya sudah mengeluarkan aura berbahaya.

"Malfoy, aku tak akan lama kok. Tenang saja, aku pasti kembali untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan mengurus keperluan pesta Valentine esok lusa, " tutur Hermione, menggenggam tangan Draco yang mengepal.

Memandangi jemari Hermione yang terjalin di tangannya, kemarahan Draco menyusut. Kehangatan tangan Hermione menembus tulang sum-sum Draco, menumbuhkan perasaan kasih yang tak berujung.

Mengangkat tangan Hermione ke bibirnya, Draco berbisik rendah. Gumaman yang membuat Hermione makin merona bingung.

"Ingat, ini tahun terakhir kau membuat cokelat untuk cowok-cowok pecundang itu, Granger. Mulai tahun depan dan tahun-tahun berikutnya, tanganmu hanya memasak untukku."

Melepaskan tangan Hermione yang memerah, Draco membalikkan badan menuju pintu keluar Aula Besar, sengaja menyenggol Harry dan Ron yang mencak-mencak menonton adegan ciuman tangannya itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju asrama khusus Ketua Murid, otak Draco bergoyang kencang mencerna jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selama ini meneror benaknya.

Akhirnya Draco tahu apa yang membuatnya membenci Valentine dan parsel cokelat yang mengiringinya.

Ya, kebiasaan Hermione memasak cokelat untuk para cowok selain dirinya-lah yang membuat Draco tak lagi menyukai cokelat dan kue manis lainnya. Setiap tahun, setiap melihat Hermione memberikan cokelat buatannya ke Potter Cs, Draco diselubungi cemburu.

Apa Hermione tak tahu kalau cokelat bikinan tangan itu identik dengan pernyataan cinta? Seharusnya Hermione hanya memasak cokelat untuknya. Seharusnya Hermione tak memberikan cokelat buatannya ke cowok-cowok sialan yang tak pantas untuknya itu.

Seribu satu macam 'seharusnya' yang saking banyaknya bisa dijadikan sebuah novel itu membuat Draco tak sadar kalau dirinya sudah tiba di depan pintu asrama Ketua Murid yang dijaga lukisan ksatria berbaju zirah dan putri bergaun kuning kunyit. Kali ini, si ksatria tengah mendorong ayunan yang dinaiki sang putri, membuat putri berambut ikal keemasan itu memekik gembira.

Sudut bibir Draco meliuk ke atas menyaksikan adegan itu. Setiap jam adegan antara putri dan ksatrianya pasti berubah-ubah walau tak jauh-jauh dari unsur kemesraan pasangan yang dimabuk cinta.

Menghela napas iri, Draco mengucapkan kata sandi masuk asrama. Kata sandi yang sudah ditetapkannya tanpa musyawarah dengan Hermione.

Kata sandi yang selalu dikatakan Draco sesuai dengan kondisi mereka saat ini. Kata sandi yang membuat Hermione merona setiap kali mengucapkannya. Kata sandi yang membuat Draco mengkhayal setiap kali mengutarakannya.

"Suami-istri Malfoy."

Sang putri pirang yang melonjak girang di ayunan mengedip dan mempersilahkan Draco masuk ke ruangan. Setelah pintu terbuka, Draco pun bergegas melangkah masuk dan langsung disambut dengan suara ngeongan keras.

Melonggarkan dasi hijau bergaris-garisnya, Draco melepas jas dan membuka kancing kemeja putihnya satu persatu. Mata abu-abu peraknya menatap sayang ke sosok kucing gembrot berkaki bengkok yang menggosok-gosokkan bulu jingganya di celana sekolah Draco.

"Iya, iya, Crookshanks. Kau lapar ya? Tunggu sebentar. Biar Daddy Draco siapkan makanan untukmu," ujar Draco, memuntir tongkat sihirnya, menerbangkan sekotak makanan kucing yang disimpan Hermione di atas lemari kecil dekat perapian.

Menaruh makanan kucing itu di piring oranye milik Crookshanks, Draco mengelus-elus bulu kucing yang mengendus-endus lapar itu.

"Kau tahu Crookshanks, hari ini Mommy Hermione sibuk berat sampai mengabaikan kita berdua," keluh Draco, terus mengusap bulu Crookshanks yang asyik melahap makanannya.

Memandangi Crookshanks yang kekenyangan dan sekarang sibuk membasuh mukanya, Draco tersenyum tipis. Seperti majikannya yang sok ngebos tapi imut-imut, kucing kelebihan gizi ini juga menggemaskan, membuat Draco yang sejatinya tak suka binatang luluh dan jatuh hati.

Berdiri dan menghenyakkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang, Draco berbaring dan menutupi matanya dengan tangan. Pikirannya menerawang mengenang perubahan hubungannya dengan Hermione.

Dulu, di tahun pertama dan kedua, Draco sangat tak menyukai gadis bergigi bajing itu. Gadis jelata keturunan Muggle yang nilai-nilainya selalu tinggi darinya, si penyihir elit berdarah murni. Gadis yang membuatnya jadi bulan-bulanan kemarahan ayahnya, yang sejak bumi berdiri sudah terobsesi pada nilai-nilai akademik sempurna.

Namun, kebencian Draco memudar di tahun ketiga. Tepatnya di jam pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib yang diasuh guru separuh raksasa, Rubeus Hagrid.

Kala itu, Draco yang dongkol karena Harry Potter dipuja-puji gara-gara bisa menjinakkan Hippogrif galak, Buckbeak nekat menantang hewan separuh kuda separuh burung itu. Akibat provokasi itu, lengan Draco terkoyak karena disabet cakar runcing Buckbeak.

Di keributan itulah, Hermione yang selama ini dimusuhinya bertindak seperti bidadari penyelamat. Dengan tegas Hermione memerintahkan Hagrid yang kelimpungan untuk menggendong Draco ke Ruang Kesehatan.

Tak sekedar itu saja, Hermione yang tampak cemas ikut menemani Hagrid ke Ruang Kesehatan. Selama matron Ruang Kesehatan, Madam Poppy Pomfrey menangani luka Draco pun, Hermione berdiri di samping Draco. Tangan mungilnya mengusap punggung Draco yang menggigil kesakitan, memberi Draco ketenangan dan kekuatan.

Sejak saat itulah Draco mulai menaruh perhatian khusus pada Hermione. Perasaan istimewa yang semakin mengental ketika menyaksikan Hermione mati-matian membela Buckbeak dan Hagrid. Walau di bentrokan itu hidung Draco mimisan gara-gara ditinju Hermione, cinta Draco tak jua menghilang tapi makin menyala.

Draco, yang sejak lahir tak pernah disayangi secara tulus terpana melihat kegigihan Hermione yang melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya. Pelan tapi pasti, Hermione mulai mengisi hati Draco, mengubah hatinya yang sepi tanpa cinta menjadi bersemi.

Memori Draco tentang awal mula dirinya jatuh hati pada Hermione terpotong ketika tubuh gendut Crookshanks mendarat di perutnya. Menyeringai menatap Crookshanks yang bergelung manja di perut ratanya, Draco bergumam pelan.

"Ini Valentine terakhir kami di Hogwarts. Menurutmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Mengeong panjang, Crookshanks menguap lebar dan merenggangkan tubuhnya, berguling mencari posisi nyaman. Tersenyum geli, Draco memandangi seisi ruangan yang dihuninya bersama Hermione. Rumah tangga kecil mereka yang akan ditinggalkannya jika lulus nanti.

Kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi dirinya akan diwisuda menghentak batin Draco. Sebentar lagi, ia dan Hermione akan lulus dan berpisah. Hermione mungkin akan melanjutkan studi di tempat yang berbeda dengannya. Bagaimana jika saat kuliah Hermione bertemu dan jatuh cinta pada orang lain? Bagaimana jika Hermione menikah dengan lelaki lain yang ditemuinya saat kuliah?

Bayangan Hermione berdiri di altar dalam balutan gaun pengantin, mengucapkan janji sehidup semati bersama pria lain membuat Draco mulas. Ia harus segera melakukan sesuatu atau pengorbanannya selama ini sia-sia.

Menatap dapur asrama yang jarang digunakan mengingat mereka lebih suka menyantap makanan di Aula Besar, senyum lebar terpampang di muka Draco.

Ya, Draco akhirnya tahu hal apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk memenangkan hati Hermione.

* * *

Hermione Granger sangat menyukai Valentine.

Bagi gadis berotak encer itu, momen kasih sayang yang dirayakan setiap tanggal 14 Februari itu merupakan saat paling menyenangkan sedunia.

Yah, bayangkan saja. Di hari itu, para gadis berkesempatan memasak cokelat dan memberikannya untuk cowok pujaan masing-masing. Sejak tahun ketiganya bersekolah, berkat provokasi mantan teman sekamarnya, Lavender Brown, Hermione yang pada dasarnya tak begitu suka turun ke dapur sudah mencoba-coba membuat cokelat.

Memang sih rasa cokelatnya standar dan tak selezat buatan Lavender maupun Ginny, tapi Hermione tetap senang tak terkira. Harry dan Ron terus-terusan meminta dibuatkan cokelat setiap Valentine, meskipun kedua cowok itu sering ketiban kiriman cokelat dari para pemuja mereka.

Di tahun keenam, Hermione yang tingkat kepercayaan dirinya membumbung karena cokelatnya disukai Ron dan Harry memberanikan diri membuat lebih banyak cokelat untuk dibagikan ke teman-teman cowok Gryffindor-nya.

Hermione sendiri tak berpikir macam-macam saat memberikan cokelat buatan tangannya itu. Ia hanya ingin berbagi kesenangan di hari kasih sayang tersebut. Bagi Hermione, memberikan cokelat pasaran sebanyak mungkin tak ubahnya kompensasi baginya. Pelipur kesedihan karena sampai sekarang ia belum berani memberikan cokelat buatannya kepada satu-satunya cowok yang ingin dibahagiakannya.

Draco Malfoy...

Menghembuskan napas rendah, Hermione mengaduk cokelat dengan sepenuh hati. Sejak tahun kelima, sejak dirinya menyadari rasa sukanya pada Draco, Hermione sudah ingin menghadiahkan Draco cokelat Valentine kreasinya.

Sayangnya, Draco terkenal phobia dengan segala sesuatu berbau manis. Sejak empat tahun lalu, Draco menghindari makanan manis penuh gula. Menurut desas-desus yang berseliweran, Draco jadi alergi cokelat manis karena ulah si sableng Pansy Parkinson yang mengguyur cokelat Valentine buatannya dengan ramuan cinta Amortentia. Untung saja cokelat itu tak dimakan Draco sehingga idola masyarakat itu terhindar dari jerat pelet Parkinson.

Menyiapkan cetakan cokelat berbentuk wajik dan kembang, Hermione mengingat-ingat kembali kapan dirinya mencintai pemuda yang sempat membuatnya mati kutu di awal-awal tahun pertamanya bersekolah itu.

Semua itu berawal di tahun kelima Hermione, ketika Hermione menggagas berdirinya organisasi pembebasan peri rumah, SPEW. Kala itu, Hermione sempat dicap kurang kerjaan karena mengkampanyekan pembebasan peri rumah. Sobat-sobat Gryffindor-nya, termasuk Harry dan Ron bahkan mentertawakan Hermione, menganggapnya hanya buang-buang waktu saja.

Sikap pesimis rekan-rekannya di Gryffindor tak menyurutkan semangat Hermione untuk mengumpulkan dana dan petisi. Setiap hari, Hermione tak kenal lelah berkeliling seluruh asrama untuk meminta sumbangan.

Setelah beberapa minggu nyaris tanpa hasil selain uang recehan semata, energi Hermione kembali tersulut ketika sebundel Galleon emas mampir di kaleng sumbangan SPEW-nya. Kantung penuh uang emas yang hadir tanpa nama pengirim.

Ketika itu, Hermione menduga si pemberi dana rahasia pastilah salah satu staf pengajar atau anak Hufflepuff yang terkenal dermawan. Namun, fakta yang dibocorkan Dobby, bekas peri rumah Draco yang kini bekerja di dapur Hogwarts membuat Hermione tersentak.

Kata Dobby, Draco-lah yang memintanya untuk meletakkan uang itu di kaleng sumbangan SPEW. Tak cuma menyumbang diam-diam, Dobby juga mengisahkan bahwa saat liburan Natal, Draco meminta ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy yang tinggi hati dan pelit itu untuk menggaji para peri rumah yang bekerja di rumah mereka.

Menurut info yang dibeberkan salah satu peri rumah sobat baik Dobby yang masih bekerja di Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy awalnya berat hati mengabulkan permintaan itu. Namun, pria berambut pirang panjang itu tak berkutik sebab ia sudah menjanjikan akan memberi anaknya hadiah Natal apapun yang dimintanya. Tak disangka tak diduga, Draco malah meminta pemberian gaji peri rumah sebagai hadiah Natalnya saat itu.

Mengetahui hal itu, Hermione merasa sangat bersimpati. Simpati yang makin melebar mengingat tabiat Draco yang semakin membaik dari tahun ke tahun.

Jika diingat-ingat, sejak insiden terlukanya Draco akibat tendangan Buckbeak, pemuda bermata kelabu perak itu memang tak lagi memanggil Hermione dengan julukan favoritnya, Darah Lumpur kotor. Draco memang masih senang menjahili Ron dan Harry tapi cowok atletis itu jauh lebih kalem jika berhadapan dengan Hermione.

Menghiasi cokelat buatannya dengan taburan kismis dan kacang, Hermione mendesah lelah. Tahun ini merupakan tahun terakhirnya bersekolah bersama Draco. Mulai musim panas nanti mereka akan lulus dan diwisuda. Itu berarti ia tak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Draco.

Memikirkan wisuda membuat batin Hermione kian gundah gulana. Draco mungkin akan melanjutkan studi di tempat yang berbeda dengannya dan jatuh cinta dengan mahasiswi seksi yang ditemuinya di sana. Bagaimana jika selepas kuliah Draco akan menikahi gadis tersebut? Gadis yang bukan dirinya?

Jantung Hermione berlompatan membayangkan Draco berdiri di altar dan mengucapkan janji pernikahan bersama perempuan lain. Perasaan yang diidapnya kali ini setara dengan sakit hati yang sempat dirasakannya ketika berita tentang pertunangan Draco dan Astoria Greengrass mencuat ke permukaan setahun lalu.

Rasa kecewa yang syukurlah tak bertahan lama sebab lima bulan kemudian Draco secara mendadak membatalkan pertunangan. Pembatalan yang sempat membuat Astoria Greengrass bermandikan air mata.

Menatap cetakan cokelat berbentuk hati yang nganggur di atas meja, tekad baru Hermione kembali tumbuh. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk merebut dan mempertahankan Draco.

Sudah saatnya berani dan jujur pada diri sendiri. Sudah saatnya Hermione mengakui kalau ia jatuh hati pada Draco, pada pemuda yang sempat membuat dirinya kena darah tinggi di tahun pertama dan kedua.

Sudah saatnya Hermione bertindak untuk memenangkan hati Draco.

Sudah saatnya Valentine tahun ini menjadi awal baru yang abadi bagi mereka berdua.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sangat membenci Valentine.

Bagi cowok pirang platina itu, momen kasih sayang yang dirayakan setiap tanggal 14 Februari itu merupakan saat paling menjengkelkan sedunia.

Yah, bayangkan saja, untuk menyambut hari itu, banyak cewek rela berkeringat dan berpanas-panasan di dapur hanya untuk membuat cokelat Valentine. Cokelat buatan tangan yang dibuat berjam-jam hanya untuk ludes disantap dalam hitungan detik.

Tapi, setelah mengetahui betapa asyiknya membuat sesuatu untuk orang tercinta, kebencian Draco pada Valentine mulai memudar. Tersenyum samar, Draco menyalakan kompor dan meletakkan panci berisi cokelat, berjanji dalam hati untuk tak lagi mengucapkan narasi 'Draco Malfoy sangat membenci Valentine'.

Mengaduk-aduk cokelat di panci dengan konsentrasi tinggi, sebelah tangan Draco yang lain membolak-balik buku resep. Iris abu-abu peraknya mencermati setiap instruksi yang tertera di panduan memasak itu.

Sebenarnya, bisa saja Draco memanfaatkan tongkat sihir kayu hawtorn miliknya untuk membuat cokelat. Tinggal sret, sret, sret dalam sekejap cokelat Valentine pasti sudah tercetak. Namun, Draco tak mau menggunakan aksi instan tersebut.

Jika ingin mencairkan hati Hermione, Draco harus menggunakan kelihaian tangannya. Jika ingin menjinakkan Hermione, Draco Malfoy, si pewaris tunggal klan tajir Malfoy harus membuang harga dirinya, turun sendiri ke dapur dan memasak secara manual ala Muggle.

Memasak ala Muggle.

Hah! Saat ini, Draco yakin leluhur klan Malfoy pasti tengah nangis guling-guling di dalam kubur mengetahui salah satu keturunan mereka mengerjakan pekerjaan yang seyogyanya dilakoni oleh peri rumah itu. Pekerjaan yang istilahnya bukan Malfoy banget.

Menyeringai kecil, Draco menyiapkan selai strawberry kesukaan Hermione, selai yang akan dijadikan pelapis cokelat buatannya. Sejak hatinya direbut Hermione empat tahun lalu, Draco tak lagi mewarisi sifat-sifat dasar keluarga Malfoy yang belagu dan congkak. Draco kini lebih saleh dan anteng, jarang membuat keributan jika berhadapan dengan Hermione.

Yup, catat itu, jika berhadapan dengan Hermione. Bukan dengan cowok pemuja Hermione yang astaganaga banyaknya itu, termasuk si jagoan tengik Gryffindor, Cormac McLaggen itu.

Mengiris-iris strawberry ranum dengan penuh dendam, membayangkan kalau itu adalah kepala McLaggen yang tengah dibedahnya, Draco mengenang kembali momen di mana dirinya menghajar McLaggen karena berani mengajak kencan gadis berambut gelombang itu di tahun keenam mereka.

Begitu mengetahui McLaggen jatuh hati pada Hermione, Draco langsung merancang skenario balas dendam. Di pertandingan Quidditch Slytherin versus Gryffindor, Draco yang seharusnya beroperasi mengejar Golden Snitch malah menghantamkan Bludger ke tubuh McLaggen hingga kiper berambut kawat itu nyangkut di batang pohon Dedalu Perkasa.

Kendati saat itu Draco dimaki-maki dan dijatuhi hukuman oleh wasit Quidditch, Madam Rolanda Hooch, Draco tetap merasa puas tak terkira. Kekalahan Slytherin kala itu tak sebanding dengan kegembiraannya melihat McLaggen yang ringsek dihajar pohon Dedalu Perkasa harus dirawat inap di Ruang Kesehatan selama empat pekan.

Memasukkan cokelat ke dalam cetakan berbentuk hati, Draco menatap jam yang berdentang di dinding ruang perapian. Sampai jam segini Hermione belum balik dari dapur Hogwarts padahal tugas sekolah plus kewajiban mendekorasi seisi kastil untuk keperluan pesta Valentine masih menanti untuk dikerjakan.

Menyimpan cokelat hati bikinannya di dalam lemari pendingin, Draco beralih ke tugas berikutnya. Mengisi air di ceret dan menjerangnya.

Tersenyum dalam hati, Draco mulai berandai-andai. Saat sampai nanti, tulang Hermione pasti rontok kecapekan. Dan, sebagai seorang suami jadi-jadian, sudah tugasnya memanjakan si istri pekerja keras itu.

Istri gadungan yang diharapkan bisa menjadi istri aslinya beberapa tahun lagi.

* * *

Hermione Granger sangat menyukai Valentine.

Bagi cewek berambut semak belukar itu, momen kasih sayang yang dirayakan setiap tanggal 14 Februari itu merupakan saat paling menyenangkan sedunia.

Yah, bayangkan saja, di hari itu Hermione berkesempatan unjuk gigi dan menyumbangkan tenaganya. Apalagi Valentine tahun ini, tahun di mana dirinya menjabat sebagai Ketua Murid. Statusnya itu membuat Hermione memiliki otoritas penuh dalam menyiapkan dekorasi menawan untuk perayaan akbar tersebut.

Kesibukan menyiapkan pesta Valentine, termasuk agenda membuat cokelat yang berpadu dengan ketatnya jadwal pelajaran dan banjirnya tugas sekolah sudah tentu membuat Hermione harus menjaga stamina-nya. Daya tahan tubuh yang sialnya malah melemah jelang momen penting esok lusa.

Setelah merayap pelan-pelan dari dapur Hogwarts menuju asrama Ketua Murid, Hermione akhirnya tiba di pintu masuk yang diapit lukisan bergambar ksatria baju zirah dan kekasih abadinya, putri bergaun kuning kunyit.

Terdiam beberapa menit memandangi lukisan putri berambut panjang keemasan yang tengah tertidur di pangkuan ksatria baju zirahnya, Hermione dengan lemas menggumamkan kata sandi masuk asrama. Kata sandi yang sampai detik ini masih membuat detak jantungnya berdentam-dentam liar.

"Suami-istri Malfoy."

Melirik sebal karena mimpi indahnya terinterupsi, si ksatria berbaju besi mempersilahkan Hermione yang tertatih-tatih kelelahan masuk ke asrama.

"Sudah pulang, Little Love?"

Sapaan lembut Draco yang tengah berbaring santai di sofa panjang membuat jantung Hermione jadi kian giat berpacu. Lagi-lagi Draco dan sapaan romantisnya itu. Sapaan yang hanya Tuhan yang tahu itu berkonotasi asli atau imitasi.

Mendengus pelan, berjuang meredam dentum jantungnya, Hermione merebahkan pinggulnya di sofa pendek di seberang Draco yang tengah menulis bergebung-gebung esai tentang _Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut_.

Mata Hermione yang tadi mengantuk capek membelalak terbuka menyaksikan helaian perkamen Draco yang bergulung-gulung di lantai. Sisi kompetitor Hermione pun bangkit melihat kesempurnaan esai Draco tersebut.

"Ya ampun, aku belum tuntas mengerjakan PR itu," desah Hermione, buru-buru mengeluarkan perkamen dari tas ranselnya.

Baru beberapa saat mencorat-coret perkamennya, Hermione sudah dikejutkan dengan secangkir teh susu yang diletakkan Draco di samping mejanya.

Menengadahkan kepala, Hermione disambut dengan senyuman hangat Draco yang kembali menghenyakkan punggung bidangnya di sandaran sofa.

"Minum teh dulu, Granger supaya otakmu tak butek lagi."

Menautkan alisnya, Hermione sedikit mengernyit kebingungan. Dari mana Draco tahu kalau ia menggemari teh susu dengan sedikit air jahe?

Menyeringai penuh konspirasi, Draco mencondongkan badannya ke arah Hermione yang kebingungan.

"Aku yang membuat teh susu itu, Granger. Tenang saja, tak ada racunnya kok."

Mengucapkan terima kasih dengan perlahan, Hermione menyeruput teh hangat favoritnya itu. Memejamkan mata lekat-lekat, Hermione meresapi teh susu yang ajaibnya terasa lebih menakjubkan daripada teh yang selama ini diminumnya.

"Tak ada racun, tak ada Amortentia. Jadi, kalau sesudah minum teh susu itu kau tergila-gila padaku, jangan salahkan aku. Itu tandanya kau yang memilih aku," seru Draco tiba-tiba, membuat teh yang diminum Hermione muncrat dari mulutnya.

"Malfooy, kau ini," sungut Hermione sebal, membersihkan tumpahan teh dengan lambaian mantra Scourgify. Menangkup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk meredam cekikikan, Draco menuangkan teko teh ke cangkir Hermione, mengisi kembali cangkir bermotif anggrek putih itu dengan teh susu buatannya.

Menaikkan alisnya, Hermione meraih cangkir teh dan mereguk pelan-pelan. Jika mau jujur, Hermione tak keberatan seandainya Draco benar-benar menambahkan ramuan Amortentia ke teh susu itu. Setidaknya Hermione jadi punya dalih untuk mengejar-ngejar Draco seperti penagih hutang di musim gajian.

Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan mengisi ruang tamu tersebut. Hanya bunyi goresan pena bulu dan sesapan teh yang menghiasi kesunyian. Bunyi kepala terantuk meja-lah yang menyadarkan Draco yang tengah memfokuskan diri pada lembar-lembar perkamen tugasnya.

"Hei, Granger. Jangan molor di sini," seru Draco, menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Hermione yang menelungkup pasrah.

Gumaman tak jelas terlontar dari mulut Hermione, membuat Draco terpaksa menggaruk-garuk kepala pirangnya yang tak gatal sebab selalu dicuci dengan shampo anti ketombe itu.

"Granger, kau bisa kena flu kalau tidur di sini. Sana, balik ke kamarmu," ujar Draco, duduk jongkok di samping Hermione, menyingkap helai-helai rambut coklat lebat yang menutupi wajah Hermione.

Lagi-lagi Hermione hanya menggeram tak jelas. Kali ini tangannya bahkan terjulur dan mengibas-ngibas udara, membuat Draco terpaksa melengkungkan badannya ke belakang untuk menghindari tamparan tangan kosong.

"Granger, kalau kau tak segera bangun, aku akan membawamu ke kamarku," ancam Draco, berupaya membangunkan teman seasramanya itu dengan gertak sambal yang bakal berubah nyata jika gadis yang mulai mendengkur keras itu tak segera bangun dari tidurnya.

Ultimatum Draco tampaknya cuma masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri. Hermione yang sudah nyasar jauh ke alam mimpi tak memberikan reaksi selain mendengkur halus dan mengigau sesekali.

Mengacak-acak rambut halusnya, Draco dengan cekatan mengangkat dan menggendong Hermione menuju ke kamarnya. Mengucapkan kata sandi - sebuah peraturan dasar turun temurun bagi para Ketua Murid untuk mencegah penyusup- Draco membawa Hermione ke dalam kamarnya yang berdesain maskulin.

Membaringkan Hermione dengan hati-hati di ranjang besar empuknya yang terbungkus seprai satin hitam, Draco merapikan untaian anak rambut yang menggantung di sekitar pipi Hermione.

Setelah puas menelusuri lekuk wajah Hermione dengan jemarinya, Draco menunduk dan mengecup semua bintik-bintik di dekat hidung Hermione. Aktivitas yang sudah ingin dilakukannya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Jika sudah tertidur, Hermione mungkin persis kebo disuntik bius sebab gadis bertubuh mungil itu sama sekali tak terbangun meskipun bibir hangat Draco berulangkali menyapu wajahnya.

Mengerang lembut merasakan harum tubuh Hermione yang menggoda, Draco mengepalkan tangannya di seprai. Bersusah payah menahan keinginan menyergap Hermione yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

Sabar Draco Malfoy, bisik hati malaikatnya. Semua itu indah pada waktunya. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya?

Menghela napas, Draco mengangguk berkali-kali. Ya, benar. Ia sudah bersumpah untuk berubah dan tak lagi menjadi seorang Draco Malfoy yang disetir dan dikendalikan orang lain. Termasuk hawa nafsunya sendiri.

Melepas beberapa kancing kemejanya, Draco menyibak selimut dan berbaring di samping Hermione yang terlelap seperti anak kucing kekenyangan. Biasanya Draco selalu tidur bertelanjang dada namun kali ini aktivitas itu tak bisa dilakukan. Draco tentu tak mau tubuh maskulinnya cemong kena kutukan Sectusempra jika Hermione bangun dan menemukannya tidur bertelanjang dada.

Baru sedetik merebahkan diri di peraduan, harum tubuh Hermione, perpaduan vanila dan strawberry membius indra penciuman Draco. Mengerang rendah, Draco bergerak mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya di perut Hermione, memeluk 'calon istrinya' itu dari belakang.

Harum khas Hermione dan detak jantungnya yang stabil membawa Draco dalam ketenangan. Sejurus kemudian, cowok jangkung pirang itu pun terlelap dalam arus kebahagiaan.

* * *

Sinar mentari yang menerabas masuk melalui sela-sela tirai jendela membangunkan Hermione dari tidur malamnya yang disisipi mimpi indah. Mengerjapkan mata, Hermione merenggangkan tubuhnya yang langsung berbenturan dengan sesuatu yang hangat, kokoh dan berbau harum.

Tunggu dulu...

Sesuatu yang hangat, kokoh dan berbau harum? Sudah tentu itu bukan Crookshanks yang berbulu tebal, yang biasa meringkuk tidur bersamanya setiap malam. Jadi, apa dan siapa gerangan yang bercokol di belakang punggungnya itu? Yang dengan pelan tapi pasti makin merapatkan diri ke arahnya?

Hermione mengernyit dan pelan-pelan melebarkan pupil matanya yang masih berkedip lima watt itu. Dalam keremangan, iris coklatnya menelusuri ruangan kamar yang tampak asing itu. Kamar yang jelas-jelas bukan miliknya jika menilik dari seprai satin yang terhampar di bawah tubuhnya. Seprai mahal yang kehalusannya melebihi seprai katun biasa yang selalu dipakai Hermione.

Keterkejutan Hermione makin menjadi-jadi ketika menyadari ada sepasang lengan kokoh yang melingkar di perutnya. Belum sempat berpikir, Hermione terkesiap kaget ketika sesuatu yang hangat dan harum di belakangnya itu mendekat dan berbisik di kupingnya.

"Selamat pagi, Putri Tidur. Untung kau bangun cepat sehingga aku tak perlu menunggu seratus tahun untuk membangunkanmu."

Mengangkat mukanya yang memerah, Hermione langsung berhadapan dengan Draco yang melempar senyum menggoda. Senyum yang makin melengkapi penampilan seksi Draco saat itu yang meski baru bangun tidur tetap terlihat menggiurkan.

Menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, untuk mengantisipasi bau naga sehabis bangun tidur, Hermione gelagapan bertanya. Pandangan Hermione tak lepas dari dada macho Draco yang sedikit mengintip dari balik kemejanya yang tak berkancing itu.

"Mal... Malfooy... Ap... Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Melihat ekspresi kalut di wajah Hermione, Draco mati-matian meredam tawa yang sudah nyangkut di tenggorokannya. Bukan hal bijak mentertawakan singa betina yang baru bangun tidur ini. Mengantuk atau tidak, kemampuan ilmu sihir Hermione yang sakti mandraguna itu tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Kita tidur bersama, Granger," jawab Draco sekenanya, hampir terbahak merangkak-rangkak mendengar kesiap kaget yang merosot keluar dari bibir mungil Hermione.

Merlin, menggoda Hermione ternyata merupakan tonik penghibur yang adiktif, pikir Draco dalam hatinya. Hatinya terasa hangat melihat pergantian ekspresi menghibur yang tercetak di wajah Hermione yang merona padam.

"Tidur bersama?" pekik Hermione nyaring, meneliti sekujur tubuhnya dan bernapas lega karena ternyata dirinya masih berpakaian lengkap. Membelalakkan mata, Hermione bergegas bangkit dari tempat tidur, menunjuk pemuda pirang yang tengah nyengir tertahan di depannya itu.

"Untung saja tongkatku ketinggalan di ruang tamu, Malfoy. Kalau tidak, kau pasti sudah aku ubah jadi kodok," gertak Hermione, menghentak-hentakkan sebelah kakinya ke karpet tebal, membuat cetakan kaki telanjangnya tampak jelas di karpet berbulu yang empuk itu.

Meletakkan lengannya di belakang kepala, Draco tersenyum sensual, memamerkan seringaian khasnya yang mampu membuat otak seluruh kaum perempuan jungkir-balik.

"Ya ampun, Granger. Segitu inginnya kau menggerayangiku hingga berniat mengubahku jadi Pangeran Kodok. Setelah aku jadi kodok, kau pasti tanpa ragu menciumiku kan?" kekeh Malfoy geli.

Rambut mengembang Hermione yang selalu berantakan setiap kali bangun tidur terlihat kian melebar seperti Medusa saking gemasnya. Hermione tak habis pikir mengapa Draco senang sekali menggodanya seperti itu.

"Terserahlah, Malfoy," tukas Hermione kesal, bergegas menuju pintu kamar Draco, tak mau berlama-lama satu kamar dengan pemuda yang ketampanannya membuat kinerja otak ngadat total itu.

Sesaat sebelum membuka pintu, Hermione terdiam mendadak, seakan disambar kutukan Petrificus Totalus. Menengok dari balik pundaknya, mengawasi Draco yang menatapnya keheranan, Hermione mengeluarkan perintah dengan gaya ngebos-nya yang biasa.

"Jangan lupa, Malfoy. Sehabis jam pelajaran, kita dan para Prefek akan menghiasi seisi kastil dengan tema Valentine."

Mengangkat bahu tak peduli, Draco kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasur sebelum berteriak dengan nada heran yang kentara betul dibuat-buat.

"Granger, kau mimpi basah ya semalam? Sepraiku jadi lembab begini."

"Jangan asal cuap, Malfoy!" rutuk Hermione bengis, memutar kenop pintu sambil berkomat-kamit garang.

"Oh, jadi bukan akibat mimpi? Lalu ini apa? Kau ngiler sebanyak ini sampai sepraiku basah begini?" tanya Draco sok lugu, meneliti seprai satin hitamnya dengan tingkat ketelitian seorang ilmuwan.

Melipat tangannya di dada, Hermione mengangkat hidungnya tinggi-tinggi. Tingkat kesabaran Hermione mulai menipis menghadapi tingkah Draco yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Tak usah banyak cingcong, Malfoy. Jika kau ingin membakar sepraimu karena sudah terkontaminasi Darah Lumpur, musnahkan saja! Tak perlu membuat sejuta macam alasan," semprot Hermione ketus.

Senyum lebar Draco perlahan memudar mendengar tantangan Hermione itu. Iris abu-abu peraknya yang berkilap nakal berubah redup dan muram.

"Aku tak pernah berpikir begitu. Satu lagi, jangan sebut dirimu dengan Darah Lumpur, Granger," ujar Draco perlahan, menyibak selimut dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Benarkah?" alis Hermione naik sekejap. "Bukankah kau dulu selalu mengata-ngataiku dengan sebutan itu? Bukankah kau dulu alergi bersentuhan denganku?"

"Dulu, Granger. Dulu," tandas Draco, berdiri berhadapan dengan tubuh mungil Hermione yang harus mengimbangi tinggi badan mereka dengan mendongakkan kepalanya lebih tinggi.

"Sekarang aku sudah berubah. Tak bisakah kau melihat perubahan itu dan berhenti memusuhiku?" Draco bertanya rendah, menjulurkan tangannya untuk meletakkan ikal rambut Hermione yang mencuat ke balik telinganya.

"Err..." gagap Hermione malu. Ya Tuhan, Hermione, umpat mata batinnya yang paling dalam. Bukankah di awal tahun ajaran ketujuh Draco sudah meminta maaf dan mengajak berbaikan? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau masih memperlakukannya seakan-akan Draco itu bajingan tukang ngibul?

Menundukkan kepalanya, Hermione berbisik meminta maaf. Tak sepatutnya keinginan tulus Draco untuk berteman dengannya dibalas dengan air tuba seperti ini.

"Maaf, Malfoy. Aku sadar kok kau sudah berubah. Aku saja yang bodoh, masih terpaku pada sikapmu di masa lalu," gumam Hermione, menelusuri motif karpet kamar Draco yang tersaput sinar matahari pagi yang masuk dari sela-sela gorden jendela.

Mengangkat dagu Hermione dengan jemarinya, Draco mengunci tatapannya dengan mata Hermione yang membulat terkejut.

"Berhubung ini bulan kasih sayang, permintaan maafmu dikabulkan. Asal kau berjanji tak mencurigai dan menyangsikan semua perbuatan dan perkataan yang aku nyatakan padamu."

"Eh, apa maksudnya, Malfoy?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu, Draco menggenggam bahu Hermione dan mendesak gadis berambut melar itu untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya, Draco masih sempat melemparkan kedipan nakal.

"Lihat saja besok malam, Granger."

Berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar Draco yang tertutup rapat, kerutan di dahi Hermione makin bertambah dalam. Apa maksudnya dengan tunggu saja besok malam?

Memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan dan dikatakan Draco esok malam?

* * *

"Yang ingin aku katakan adalah, selamat Ketua. Pesta Valentine besok malam pasti berjalan sukses."

Suara merdu yang mengalun dari belakang punggungnya membuat Hermione yang sibuk mengamati seisi koridor lantai empat membeku sesaat. Melirik dari sudut matanya, Hermione melihat si empunya suara bergerak dan mengambil posisi di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih, Astoria Greengrass. Ini semua berkat kerja sama kalian sebagai Prefek," ujar Hermione formal, sedikit rikuh berdiri begitu dekat dengan seorang gadis singset yang setahun lalu sempat membuat hatinya berdarah-darah dengan berita pertunangan sesaatnya itu.

Mengeluarkan tawa halusnya, tawa yang katanya bisa membuat cowok-cowok terlena, Astoria menatap Hermione dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Mata coklat terangnya mengawasi Hermione dengan penuh selidik.

"Kau sepertinya tak suka berdekatan denganku ya, Granger?" Astoria bertanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling, membuat Hermione sedikit belingsatan.

"Ehm, tidak juga. Aku biasa-biasa saja kok," kelit Hermione, meremas-remas jemari tangannya dengan gugup.

Mengibaskan rambut coklat panjangnya yang berbau melati, Astoria mendesah pelan, menatap Draco yang tengah berdiskusi seru dengan dua Prefek Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood dan Marcus Belby. Jika Luna terlihat melamun, Belby hanya melongo mengawasi Draco yang menunjuk-nunjuk seisi ruangan.

"Seharusnya yang memendam perasaan tak suka itu aku, Granger. Gara-gara kau aku batal menikah dengan Draco," ujar Astoria lirih, suara indahnya sedikit bergetar menahan luapan emosi.

Hermione terperangah mendengar pengakuan adik kelasnya itu. Apa benar gara-gara dia, gara-gara penyihir keturunan Muggle sepertinya Draco membatalkan pertunangannya tahun lalu? Pembatalan yang sempat berbulan-bulan menjadi tajuk utama dalam setiap pembicaraan murid-murid asrama.

"Tahun lalu, saat Paman Lucius menyatakan Draco akan menikah denganku sewaktu lulus nanti, Draco marah-marah tak terkendali," jelas Astoria panjang lebar, bercerita tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi wajah Hermione yang terpana tak percaya.

"Jika pertunangan denganku tak dibatalkan, Draco mengancam akan pergi ke Kementerian Sihir dan meminta Menteri Sihir, Kingsley Shacklebolt untuk mencabut kemampuan sihirnya. Draco mengancam akan pergi ke dunia Muggle jika Paman Lucius tetap bersikeras menikahkannya denganku," tutur Astoria lemah, suaranya makin terdengar getas.

"Pertunangan akhirnya diurungkan sebab Paman Lucius tak mau pewaris tunggalnya jadi Muggle. Bagi Paman Lucius lebih baik ada darah campuran di dalam pohon keluarganya ketimbang anak satu-satunya berubah jadi Muggle," bisik Astoria, menyunggingkan senyum getir yang memilukan hati.

"Tapi, aku..." ujar Hermione, bingung memikirkan kalimat tepat seperti apa yang harus dikeluarkan di saat seperti ini.

"Draco mencintaimu, Granger. Sejak tahun ketiganya bersekolah. Apa kau tak sadar akan hal itu?" tanya Astoria, matanya yang sedikit berair mengerjap sesekali.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Hermione menatap gadis yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. Draco Malfoy sudah mencintainya sejak tahun ketiga mereka? Jadi itukah yang membuat seorang penindas macam Draco berubah drastis menjadi sosok yang lebih lembut dari tahun ke tahun?

"Draco berubah sejak kau memasuki hatinya. Ia bukan lagi pemuda dingin tak berperasaan. Kau tahu, ia rela melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakanmu, termasuk membatalkan pertunangan dan menghapus rumor Paris dan Helen of Troy," desah Astoria, menatap lekat-lekat wajah Hermione yang masih ternganga.

Menghembuskan napas, Astoria melirik sekilas ke arah Draco, yang balas menatapnya dengan dahi berkeriut.

"Tak ada harapan bagiku sebab aku lihat kau juga mencintainya. Aku hanya berharap semoga suatu saat nanti aku menemukan pria yang benar-benar mencintaiku, seperti Draco mencintaimu," ungkap Astoria, menepuk pelan pundak Hermione sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hermione yang masih membeku seperti arca candi.

Sampai bayangan Astoria menghilang di balik bordes pun Hermione belum bergerak dari posisinya. Ia baru tersadar setelah geraman sebal Draco terdengar di kupingnya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku bisa gila jika terus ngobrol dengan Lovegood dan Belby. Si Loony Lovegood memang ngaco tapi Belby jelas-jelas bego. Heran kenapa dia bisa terpilih sebagai Prefek," gerutu Draco jutek, mengacak-acak tatanan rambutnya yang klimis.

Mengernyit mencermati Hermione yang sekaku patung, Draco menghela napas lelah. Tadi, sesaat sebelum mendatangi Hermione, ia melihat gadis yang ditaksirnya itu berbicara empat mata dengan mantan tunangannya, Astoria. Apa sih mantra yang disemburkan teman kecilnya itu sehingga Hermione jadi sebeku mumi yang diformalin ini?

"Granger, apa yang tadi dikatakan Tori padamu? Kalau dia menjelek-jelekkanmu atau menghinamu, aku-"

Mengulum senyum manis yang membuat Draco lupa apa yang hendak diutarakannya, Hermione menatap Draco dengan mata bersinar-sinar penuh harapan.

"Tenang, Malfoy. Dia tidak melakukan hal buruk padaku. Dia cuma memberiku informasi sangat berharga. Informasi yang membuatku makin mantap menuntaskan misiku."

Kerutan di dahi mulus Draco kian bertambah panjang. Menyibak rambut pirang pucat yang bertengger di sekitar pelipisnya, Draco memandangi Hermione dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Misi apa?"

Mengedip nakal seperti yang dilakukan Draco tadi pagi, Hermione berkomentar mantap.

"Lihat saja besok malam, Malfoy."

Menatap punggung Hermione yang makin menjauh, Draco berdiri keheranan. Heran karena Hermione yang selama ini judesnya minta ampun menyumbangkan senyum semanis madu murni untuknya.

Menyeringai senang, Draco menyusul Hermione kembali ke asrama mereka. Tak sabar untuk mewujudkan mimpi sekaligus menanti kejutan dari Hermione esok malam.

Ya, esok malam.

Malam hari Valentine yang bisa mengubah arah perjalanan cinta mereka.

* * *

"Madam, lama sekali sih dandannya," sindir Draco resah, bolak-balik mengetuk pintu kamar tidur Hermione yang tersegel sihir.

Mengecek jam di dinding, Draco menghembuskan napas tegang, memikirkan rencana yang sudah disusunnya untuk menyambut hari ini. Hari Valentine alias hari kasih sayang. Hari yang tepat untuk menyatakan cinta yang lama terpendam.

Omong-omong tentang menyatakan cinta, seharian ini Draco memang dihadang ratusan peri dan kurcaci pendek yang berbondong-bondong menyenandungkan surat cinta yang ditujukan untuknya.

Ritual tahunan tiap Valentine yang selalu membuat bibir Draco nyaris dower karena harus berulang kali mengumandangkan kalimat 'Tidak, maaf. Aku tak mencintaimu.'

Prosesi pembacaan surat cinta yang membuat Draco harus meringis karena terpaksa mendengar tangisan histeris fans fanatiknya, yang tak terima pernyataan cintanya ditolak sang idola.

Jika Draco sibuk memikirkan kupingnya yang masih berdenging gara-gara seremoni pembacaan puisi dan syair cinta dari penggemar maniaknya yang tak kenal kapok itu, Hermione tengah berkutat membenahi penampilannya, terutama membereskan sebiji jerawat yang mendiami jidatnya.

"Merlin, sehabis malam ini aku harap kau kempes dan tak pernah nongol lagi," desis Hermione, menunjuk jerawatnya yang terpantul di cermin. Mengoleskan lipstik warna bibir sebagai sapuan terakhir, Hermione mengamati keseluruhan penampilannya dari atas hingga bawah.

Yah, nggak buruk-buruk amat, pikir Hermione puas, merapikan ikal rambutnya yang sedikit melesak keluar. Gaun selutut warna merah muda tapak dara yang dipakainya melayang lembut seiring pergerakan kakinya yang terbalut sepatu kaca transparan. Sepatu yang sudah dimantrai sihir sehingga aman dan nyaman untuk digunakan.

Menarik napas panjang, Hermione membuka segel pengunci pintu yang mencegah Draco menerabas masuk kamar. Sedari tadi, cowok pirang itu memang heboh mengancam bakal menyerbu masuk jika Hermione kelamaan dandan.

"Nah, Malfoy. Aku sudah siap. Ayo kita pergi ke pesta di Aula Besar," ujar Hermione, mengagetkan Draco yang tengah mondar-mandir di depan kamarnya.

Untuk sesaat, Draco terkesima menatap Hermione. Malam ini, Hermione yang memang sudah semanis gulali di matanya berubah jadi lebih manis lagi. Gaun tanpa lengannya terlihat sempurna membungkus tubuh mungilnya, memamerkan bahu dan lengan yang terlihat lembut dan mengundang untuk dipegang.

Jika menuruti ego dan kecemburuannya, Draco mungkin akan menyuruh Hermione mengganti gaunnya dengan karung goni. Bagaimanapun juga, Draco tak mau mata cowok lain jelalatan menikmati keindahan raga tunangannya.

Ya, tunangannya! Calon istrinya! Calon Madam Malfoy di masa depan!

Status yang akan segera menjadi milik Hermione jika gadis yang tengah merona tersipu-sipu ini setuju menerima lamaran yang akan ditayangkannya nanti malam.

"Umm, Malfoy," kata Hermione ragu-ragu, menggoyang-goyangkan kelima jarinya di depan mata Draco yang bersinar terkesima.

Seakan tersadar dari hipnotis, Draco berdeham geragapan, membuat Hermione melengkungkan senyum geli karena baru pertama kalinya melihat seorang Draco Malfoy yang arogan salah tingkah dan kehilangan kata-kata.

Tak mau jadi bulan-bulanan candaan, Draco segera memasang tampang percaya diri yang selama ini identik dengan dirinya. Mengangsurkan lengannya ke Hermione untuk dipegang, Draco dan Hermione pun berjalan bersisian menuju pesta Valentine.

Pesta Valentine terakhirnya di Hogwarts. Pesta terakhirnya sebagai jomblo bebas merdeka.

* * *

"Terima kasih Tuhan, akhirnya pesta tadi sukses besar dan menuai banyak pujian," kata Hermione sumringah, menyandarkan bahu pegalnya di sofa empuk depan perapian.

Merenggangkan kedua kakinya yang letih, Hermione tersenyum puas dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Kerja kerasnya bersama Draco dan seluruh Prefek berbuah hasil maksimal. Pesta Valentine tahun ini bahkan dinobatkan sebagai pesta terbaik sepanjang sejarah Hogwarts.

Lebih dari itu, hal yang paling menggembirakan bagi Hermione adalah fakta bahwa banyak pasangan baru yang lahir di malam ini. Pasangan yang berbahagia karena bisa menyatukan cinta mereka.

Sebentar lagi aku juga akan menjadi bagian dari kelompok pasangan baru yang berbahagia itu, bisik Hermione penuh harap. Jika pernyataan Astoria benar, mungkin masih ada peluang untuknya. Kesempatan untuk berpasangan dengan Draco. Peluang untuk mewujudkan mimpi menjadi Hermione Malfoy suatu saat nanti.

Khayalan Hermione yang melambung ke angkasa terhenti ketika Draco mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Tanpa permisi, Draco merangkulkan lengannya ke pundak Hermione yang pegal linu karena kebanyakan bekerja. Jemari hangat Draco memijat lembut bahu tegang Hermione, menghilangkan otot dan syaraf kaku yang bertebaran di sana.

Untuk sesaat, tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Baik Hermione dan Draco menikmati keheningan dan atmosfer tenang yang membayangi keduanya. Crookshanks yang biasanya belum tidur pun seolah berkomplot dan memahami suasana. Kucing jantan gembul itu tak terlihat di ruang asrama Ketua Murid. Besar kemungkinan dia sedang mengejar tikus-tikus got yang banyak beredar di sekitar halaman kastil.

Di saat Hermione nyaris terlelap menikmati sentuhan magis pijatannya, Draco mendadak berdiri, membuat Hermione membuka matanya yang setengah mengatup. Tanpa banyak kata, Draco beranjak menuju dapur asrama dan menuangkan botol Butterbeer ke dalam dua gelas kosong. Di bawah pengawasan mata Hermione yang memicing penasaran, Draco memasukkan sari jahe ke salah satu gelas berlabel H, gelas besar milik Hermione.

Menyodorkan gelas berinisial H itu ke tangan Hermione, Draco mengajak gadis yang bengong keheranan di hadapannya itu untuk bersulang. Mendentingkan gelasnya, Hermione memandangi Draco dan bertanya penuh selidik.

"Kenapa kau tahu kalau aku suka Butterbeer dengan campuran sari jahe, Malfoy?"

Menyesap pelan Butterbeer dinginnya, Draco menatap balik Hermione. Iris abu-abu peraknya bersinar penuh konspirasi.

"Aku tahu semuanya tentang dirimu, Granger. Makanan kesukaanmu, minuman favoritmu. Bahkan ukuran pakaian dalammu," ujar Draco, menahan tangan di atas wajah untuk menghindari semburan bantal yang dilemparkan Hermione.

"Oh, seriuslah, Malfoy!" semprot Hermione, terus melemparkan bantal sofa ke arah cowok atletis yang tengah tertawa geli itu.

"Aku serius, Granger," tandas Draco, mengangkat kaki Hermione dan meletakkannya di pangkuan. Tak menggubris pekikan terkejut Hermione, Draco mengelus dan memijat jari kaki Hermione yang keram karena kebanyakan berdansa di pesta Valentine tadi.

Sentuhan lembut jari Draco di telapak kakinya mengirimkan getar listrik ke seluruh syaraf dan sel-sel tubuh Hermione. Hermione nyaris menangis haru dan gembira merasakan gelombang kasih sayang yang terpancar dari pijatan ringan tersebut.

_"Draco berubah sejak kau memasuki hatinya. Ia bukan lagi pemuda dingin tak berperasaan. Kau tahu, ia rela melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakanmu."_

Ucapan Astoria terngiang kembali di benak Hermione. Jika Astoria benar, Draco sudah mencintainya sejak tahun ketiga mereka. Mungkinkah Draco tak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya karena terhalang perbedaan status darah? Karena kasta darah murninya tak mungkin bersatu dengan darah jelata sepertinya?

Jika benar begitu, jika Draco tak bisa berkata jujur, itu bukan masalah besar bagi Hermione. Tersenyum menyemangati dirinya sendiri, Hermione bersiap-siap mencurahkan perasaannya pada Draco, perasaan yang sudah dipendamnya sejak dua tahun silam.

"Malfoy, aku-"

"Apapun rencanamu yang sudah kau rancang tolong ditunda sebentar, Granger. Aku punya kejutan untukmu," potong Draco, berdiri dan melangkah kembali ke dapur. Membuka kulkas, Draco mengeluarkan cokelat strawberry berbentuk hati yang dibuatnya kemarin malam.

"Ini untukmu, Granger," ujar Draco, menyerahkan bungkusan berisi cokelat strawberry itu ke tangan Hermione yang terperangah.

"Aku yang buat sendiri cokelatnya. _Happy Valentine Day_," sambung Draco, menunduk dan mencium pipi Hermione yang memanas.

Meraba pipinya yang dikecup Draco, Hermione menatap paras cerah Draco. Membuka bungkus berpita merah marun itu, mata Hermione membulat senang melihat cokelat strawberry berbentuk hati yang bertengger manis di dalam.

"Oh Malfoy. Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku sangat senang makan cokelat strawberry," pekik Hermione girang, mencolek sejumput lelehan cokelat strawberry yang melimpah-ruah.

"Kan sudah aku bilang kalau aku tahu segalanya tentangmu, Granger," jawab Draco, menyambar jemari Hermione yang berlumuran cokelat. Menatap mata Hermione dalam-dalam, Draco memasukkan jemari Hermione ke dalam mulutnya dan mengisap lembut, membuat Hermione nyaris pingsan karena panas dingin.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau mau repot-repot mengetahui banyak hal tentangku? Kenapa kau juga mau repot-repot memasak untukku?" pancing Hermione, berdebar-debar menanti jawaban jujur dari pemuda ganteng yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja itu.

Melepaskan jari Hermione, Draco menghela napas, mencoba membulatkan tekad untuk bersikap jantan dan ksatria. Ini saatnya untuk membuka isi hatinya pada Hermione. Pada gadis yang sudah bertahun-tahun didambakannya.

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu, Granger," ungkap Draco tegas. Menggenggam jemari Hermione dan membawanya ke bibir untuk dikecup.

"Tak apa-apa jika kau tak memiliki perasaan sama sepertiku. Aku mengerti jika kau tak bisa membalas perasaanku. Aku-"

Segala macam tetek bengek yang diucapkan Draco terpotong ketika Hermione menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir Draco yang terbuka kaget. Mencium sekilas, Hermione menatap pipi pucat Draco yang dirambati rona semu merah jambu.

"Malfoy? Jangan bilang kalau itu ciuman pertamamu," ujar Hermione ragu-ragu, tercengang melihat ekspresi _shock_ yang terpampang di wajah sesempurna dewa itu.

Ketika Draco mengangguk singkat, Hermione menjerit tak percaya. Ya Tuhan, mana mungkin seorang petualang cinta yang banyak dipuja-puji seperti Draco Malfoy belum pernah dicium atau berciuman?

"Tapi, kau kan Casanova yang punya banyak pacar, Malfoy. Belum lagi dengan gerombolan cewek yang siap sedia memuaskanmu itu," seru Hermione, membelalak mengawasi Draco yang mengerutkan alis pucatnya, sedikit tersinggung mendengar sebutan _playboy_ yang dialamatkan padanya itu.

"Siapa bilang aku punya banyak pacar? Aku ini seorang Malfoy yang selektif dalam memilih. Kabar aku sering gonta-ganti pacar itu pasti cuma rumor yang disebarkan orang-orang yang sirik dengan kepopuleranku," ungkap Draco tegas, kembali menggenggam telapak tangan Hermione dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Terus, julukan sayang yang sering kau obral ke cewek lain itu, apa maksudnya Malfoy?" cecar Hermione penasaran, mencoba mengorek fakta terbaru dari kenyataan yang disembunyikan itu.

Melengkungkan alisnya, Draco melepas tangan Hermione hanya untuk membelai pipi merah Hermione dengan jemari hangatnya.

"Aku tak pernah memanggil cewek lain dengan panggilan sayang. Mungkin kau salah dengar, Granger."

Bibir Hermione terbuka membentuk bulatan O super panjang. Merlin, mungkinkah selama ini Hermione gegabah mengambil kesimpulan? Mungkinkah Hermione tertipu penampilan Draco yang flamboyan sehingga dengan seenak perutnya menuding Draco gemar menyapa gadis-gadis lain dengan sebutan My Love?

Menelusuri garis rahang Hermione dengan sentuhan lembut jemarinya, Draco melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Jika yang kau maksud panggilan nama kecil, aku memang biasa melakukannya. Seperti Pansy yang aku panggil Pans, Astoria dengan Tori atau Milicent yang aku sapa Millie. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyebut mereka My Love, seperti yang biasa aku lakukan padamu."

Mengerjapkan bulu matanya yang sedikit basah karena air mata gembira, Hermione mengelus bibir Draco dengan ujung jarinya. Mengirimkan denyut kebahagiaan ke sosok pemuda jangkung di depannya.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar mencintaiku, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione lagi, berusaha menegaskan perasaan murni Draco padanya.

Membingkai kedua pipi Hermione dengan telapak tangannya, iris kelabu perak Draco yang seindah kolam perak cair menatap mantap, pancaran kesungguhan terkuak dari bola mata yang menghipnotis itu.

"Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak dulu, Granger. Sejak insiden Buckbeak di tahun ketiga kita."

Memeluk erat Draco, membuat cowok berambut pirang halus itu sedikit terhuyung, Hermione terisak bahagia. Pengakuan pun meluncur dari bibirnya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Malfoy. Sejak dua tahun lalu."

Mengangkat dagu Hermione, Draco memandangi wajah Hermione yang merona malu. Untuk sesaat Draco nyaris tak percaya dengan pernyataan yang didengarnya barusan.

Ternyata, selama ini cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hermione Granger, si Princess Gryffindor yang punya banyak fans rahasia rupanya jatuh hati padanya, pada Pangeran Slytherin yang sempat membuatnya merana di masa-masa awal bersekolah.

"Benarkah itu, Granger? Kau juga mencintaiku?" tanya Draco serak, hatinya seolah mengembang dipenuhi harapan dan impian masa depan.

Menengadahkan wajahnya, Hermione mengangguk berkali-kali. Jemarinya dengan perlahan merapikan anak rambut pirang yang bergelantungan di sekitar dahi Draco.

"Ya, Malfoy. Tadinya aku berniat menembakmu dengan memakai cokelat yang aku buat semalam," kata Hermione, melambaikan tongkat sihirnya, menerbangkan bungkusan berpita hijau merah yang tersimpan rapi di atas kabinet dekat perapian.

"Ini cokelat buatanku, Malfoy. _Happy Valentine Day_," ujar Hermione lembut, mencium pipi pucat Draco dengan penuh rasa cinta.

Membuka bungkus cokelat itu, Draco dengan berbinar-binar memandangi cokelat berbentuk hati yang menguarkan aroma kopi itu. Draco benar-benar merasa beruntung dicintai seorang gadis yang sangat perhatian seperti Hermione. Lihat saja, Hermione yang mengetahui dirinya tak begitu suka cokelat manis mau repot-repot membuatkannya cokelat kopi bercampur moka.

"Aku tahu kau tak suka masakan manis, Malfoy. Mudah-mudahan kau suka dengan cokelatku ini, yang sengaja tak aku buat terlampau manis," beber Hermione, meremas-remas ujung gaunnya, berdebar-debar menanti respon dari Draco terkait cokelat Valentine yang dibuatnya.

Menundukkan kepalanya, Draco mengusapkan puncak hidung mancungnya ke ujung hidung Hermione yang penuh bintik coklat. Belaian napas hangat Draco yang sedikit berbau Butterbeer segar membius syaraf penciuman Hermione.

"Apapun yang kau masak pasti terasa lezat di lidahku. Trims, Granger. Ini hadiah Valentine-ku yang sangat indah."

Tersenyum malu-malu, Hermione menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukan Draco, yang langsung mendekapnya dengan penuh kehangatan. Menciumi puncak kepala Hermione yang berbau shampo vanila, Draco bergumam lembut.

"Secara teknis dan menurut hukum sihir, kita sudah bisa menikah, Granger. Kau mau menikah denganku sekarang? Dengan sistem sihir kuno?"

Secepat kilat, Hermione menegapkan mukanya, nyaris bertubrukan dengan dagu runcing Draco. Demi celana Gryffindor, apa tadi Draco melamarnya? Memintanya untuk menikah di usia belia?

"Um, Malfoy... Rasanya terlalu dini jika kita membicarakan pernikahan," jawab Hermione lemah, takut mengecewakan hati Draco yang tengah mengecup ubun-ubunnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Menarik napas, Draco menata debur jantungnya yang memburu. Kebahagiaan meluap-luap-lah yang menyulut Draco untuk meminta Hermione menikah dengannya malam ini juga. Ya, kegembiraan sekaligus kekhawatiran bakal kehilangan Hermione jika dirinya tak bergerak sigap saat itu juga.

"Aku masih ingin kuliah dulu, Malfoy. Sudah lama aku ingin menuntut ilmu hukum sihir di Beauxbatons University," jelas Hermione, menyandarkan wajahnya kian rapat ke dada Draco, mendengarkan detak jantung kekasihnya yang bergerak teratur.

Beauxbatons. Universitas sihir bergengsi yang terletak di Prancis. Tadinya Draco ingin kuliah di Durmstrang University, kampus tempat leluhurnya biasa menggali ilmu. Namun, tradisi itu tampaknya akan terhenti sebab detik ini juga Draco sudah memutuskan untuk mengikuti Hermione, belajar di Beauxbatons University.

"Baiklah, Little Love. Kita akan menikah selepas kuliah nanti. Aku juga akan kuliah di Beauxbatons bersamamu, belajar ilmu bisnis di sana," tandas Draco, mengusap-usapkan pipinya ke rambut megar Hermione.

"Benarkah? Merlin, Malfoy. Aku senang sekali kita bisa belajar bersama," papar Hermione sumringah.

"Ya, aku juga senang. Siapa tahu kita bisa jadi teman sekamar lagi?" goda Draco iseng, menyeringai lebar melihat pipi Hermione yang mengepul malu.

"Jangan sok mesum deh, Malfoy. Ya ampun, selama ini dunia tertipu dan mengira kau cowok hidung belang yang payah. Faktanya, kau baru mengalami ciuman pertama malam ini," sindir Hermione, gantian cengar-cengir menyaksikan wajah Draco yang merona.

"Kau sendiri, pernah berapa kali berciuman, Granger?" Draco bertanya ingin tahu, mengepalkan buku-buku jarinya yang bersarang di saku jubah pestanya.

Mengangkat bahu singkat, Hermione melempar senyum tipis. Alisnya mengerut melihat ekspresi kecut yang dipasang Draco.

"Cuma sekali, dengan Dean Thomas. Itu saja karena aku kalah dalam permainan _Truth or Dare_."

Manggut-manggut seolah tak peduli, Draco merangkulkan lengannya di pinggang Hermione, memaksa gadis mungil itu untuk lebih bersandar merapat ke tubuhnya.

Dean Thomas, Draco mencatat dalam hatinya, bersumpah untuk segera mencuci mulut cowok Gryffindor berkulit gelap itu dengan larutan desinfektan. Berani betul cowok keparat itu mencuri ciuman pertama Hermione. Dengan jalur _game_ pula!

"Err... Malfoy. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" sela Hermione, menyadarkan Draco dari imajinasi mengepel mulut Dean Thomas dengan cairan pembasmi hama.

Memandang wajah berbalut rasa ingin tahu itu, Draco tersenyum hangat. Granger dan Malfoy. Betapapun lidah mereka fasih mengucapkan nama itu, sebutan itu harus segera diubah. Mulai sekarang, mereka harus membiasakan diri memanggil dengan sebutan Draco dan Hermione. Atau Mr Malfoy dan Mrs Malfoy kalau perlu.

"Yang aku pikirkan cuma ini," ujar Draco, membungkukkan wajah dan memagut lembut bibir Hermione.

Bergumam di sela-sela erangan pelan Hermione, Draco memperdalam ciumannya. Ciuman keduanya yang penuh cinta dan pemujaan.

"Yang aku pikirkan cuma bagaimana agar aku bisa terus menciumi hadiah Valentine-ku yang paling indah, yang paling abadi."

Dan kedua sejoli yang dimabuk asmara itu pun asyik bertukar ciuman sehingga melupakan cokelat Valentine mereka yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Cokelat yang akhirnya dibabat habis Crookshanks yang masuk ke asrama satu jam kemudian.

* * *

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy sangat membenci Valentine.

Yah, mungkin agak terdengar lebay bin hiperbola namun begitulah fakta yang ada. Bocah berambut pirang platina itu tak mengerti mengapa hari kasih sayang yang jatuh setiap tanggal 14 Februari itu menjadi momen yang paling dinanti-nantikan setiap insan, termasuk kedua orangtuanya yang tengah berciuman mesra itu.

Menatap ayahnya yang sibuk mengecup puncak rambut megar ibunya, Scorpius mendesah pelan. Mata perak kelabunya yang sama persis seperti mata ayahnya memicing menatap ruangan kamar yang penuh dekorasi merah jambu, warna khas Valentine yang sialnya jatuh pada hari ini.

Di dalam otak Scorpius yang meski kecil sudah cerdas seperti ibunya itu, masih berputar-putar pertanyaan mengapa kedua orangtuanya seolah terobsesi pada hari Valentine.

Jika berdasarkan penjelasan ayahnya, yang sekarang tengah mengelus pipi makhluk mungil yang bergelung dalam gendongan ibunya, hari Valentine memiliki banyak makna dan peristiwa penting dalam kehidupan cinta mereka.

Contohnya, kata ayahnya, mengacungkan satu jari untuk memberi contoh pertama. Di hari Valentine lima tahun lalu, ayah dan ibunya resmi mengikatkan diri sebagai suami-istri. Dan, kata ayahnya sambil mengacungkan jari kedua, di malam 14 Februari lima tahun lalu itulah, Scorpius pertama kali diciptakan.

Untuk yang satu itu, Scorpius masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya sebab ibunya sudah keburu mencubit lengan ayahnya, mengatakan dengan berapi-api kalau Scorpius masih terlalu kecil dan belum layak dicekoki dengan pengetahuan biologis.

Dahi Scorpius mengernyit mencerna penjelasan ibunya yang kembali terngiang-ngiang itu. Memangnya ada peristiwa apa di malam Valentine, malam di mana ayah dan ibunya resmi menikah? Kejadian macam apakah yang terjadi sehingga dirinya terlahir sembilan bulan kemudian?

"Scorp, ayo kemari, sapa adik kecilmu."

Suara hangat ayahnya membangunkan Scorpius dari segala macam belitan pertanyaan yang menderanya. Mengerucutkan bibir, dengan malas-malasan Scorpius menyeret kaki kecilnya mendekat ke arah ayah dan ibunya, yang mengawasinya dengan sorot penuh cinta.

Ya, ini salah satu penyebab kenapa Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy tak menyukai hari Valentine.

Kenapa sih setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi anak tunggal, dirinya harus mendapat hadiah seorang adik? Ugh, adik perempuan pula. Padahal, tadinya Scorpius yang terbiasa menjadi penguasa tunggal bersedia mengalah dengan harapan mendapatkan adik laki-laki yang bisa diajaknya bermain Quidditch bersama.

Tapi, harapan cuma tinggal harapan sebab yang terlahir ke dunia tepat di hari kasih sayang ini adalah bayi perempuan, yang tengah tertidur pulas dalam gendongan lembut ibunya.

Berdiri di samping ayahnya, yang langsung mengangkat dan mendudukkannya di sebelah ibunya, Scorpius setia memasang tampang cemberut.

Demi uban Grandpa Lucy yang makin banyak itu, (Scorpius biasa memanggil kakeknya, Lucius Malfoy dengan sebutan Grandpa Lucy, meskipun pria jangkung pirang sombong itu berulangkali menegur dan merayu cucunya agar mengganti nama panggilannya) adik perempuan kan bisanya cuma menangis dan rewel. Seperti putri Tante Pansy dan Tante Tori yang cengeng itu.

Mengusap dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang perak putranya, Draco menyunggingkan senyum bangga. Mengajak putra pertamanya itu untuk mencium pipi adik barunya.

Merengutkan bibir tanda tak setuju, Scorpius berniat membuang muka. Namun, sebelum niatnya terlaksana, si bayi mungil yang tadi tertidur nyenyak itu menguap kecil dan mengerjapkan matanya.

Sejurus kemudian, mata coklat hangatnya terbuka lebar, menatap wajah putih pucat Scorpius yang terpana. Hidung mungilnya yang diisi sebiji bintik mengembang dan mengempis seiring dengan senyuman lebar yang diperlihatkannya.

Detik itu juga Scorpius dilanda rasa kasih sayang yang menggebu-gebu. Tampaknya, meski kulit adiknya putih pucat keperakan dan kepalanya ditumbuhi secuil rambut pirang halus, adiknya itu diberkahi pesona ibu mereka. Daya pikat mematikan berupa hidung mungil berbintik dan senyuman lebar menawan.

Senyuman yang membuat ayahnya terlihat seperti orang tolol jika berhadapan dengan ibunya. Seperti saat ini. Scorpius mendengus melihat ayahnya yang tak henti-hentinya mengecup pipi halus ibunya yang merona.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya ke bayi mungil yang berdeguk riang dan menjulurkan tangan kecilnya ke arahnya, Scorpius menyeringai senang. Memegang dan mengusap jemari mungil adiknya, Scorpius mencium pipi montok si bayi yang wangi dan lembut.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy sekarang mengerti mengapa kedua orangtuanya sangat menyukai hari Valentine.

Ya, di hari kasih sayang yang jatuh pada setiap tanggal 14 Februari itulah banyak makna dan kejadian penting yang menimpa keluarga kecil mereka. Termasuk kehadiran malaikat mungil yang manis ini.

Adik perempuan yang membuat insting protektif Scorpius bangkit. Bayi mungil yang akan disayangi dan dibela Scorpius sampai mati. Bayi mungil yang akan dibangga-banggakan Scorpius sebagai adik kesayangannya.

Hadiah Valentine paling berharga dalam hidup keluarganya.

**TAMAT**

* * *

**A/N:** Tadinya, fic ini mau dikeluarin tanggal 14 Februari, tapi nggak jadi. Takutnya di hari itu _author_ nggak sempet #sok-sibuk-beeng. Omong-omong, kalau nggak sibuk, tolong di-_review_ ya... Ohohoho...


End file.
